Gemela Bakugo & Midoriya
by Gen3sian
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si ambos Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugo hubieran tenido una hermana gemela. La orden de edad sería de la familia Bakugo, primero Katsuki y después Katsumi, y de la familia Midoriya, primero Izune y después Izuku. Veremos la historia que pondrá emoción junto dos personajes más OCs en esta academia.
1. Chapter 1: Las Gemelas

**Soy nuevo en esto de FanFiction y ojalá le guste la historia. En un futuro, se me ocurrirán más historias que contar que por ahora disfruten este.**

 **No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 1: Las Gemelas

 _Hace unos años, cuando los protagonistas eran menores…_

-"Katsuki! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Una niña con el mismo peinado que su hermano mayor pero con una pequeñas colas de cabello atado y ojos anaranjados.

-"Oh, Katsumi! Mira acabo de tener mi Quirk."- El muchacho con un peculiar peinado rubio con ojos naranjas con ojos rojos, muestra su Quirk explosivo a su hermana.

Mientras todos los chicos se asombran al ver que Katsuki sea el chico a su edad de tener su Quirk, detrás estaba un chico con un peinado de color verde que se asombra al ver que su amigo tuviera su Quirk.

-"Mira nee-chan! Katsuki tuvo su Quirk! Espero tener la mía en cuanto antes."- El niño que tenía un peinado de color verde con igual color de sus ojos, respondiéndole a su hermana mayor Izune con sus ojos resplandeciendo de asombro.

-"No te preocupes Izuku, estoy de segura que tu Quirk será fascinante."- Respondió con una dulce voz la querida hermana mayor con su peinado largo de color verde con colores iguales que su hermanito.

-"¡Oye Deku! ¿No te fascina que tuve mi Quirk antes?"- Katsuki respondiéndole con una voz arrogante.

Izuku mirando hacia abajo como si sus palabras lo dañase pero aun así su meta era llegar a ser el héroe #1 de Japón una vez que tenga su propio Quirk.

-"¡Oye Kacchan!"- le gritó la hermana. -"No es necesidad de ser arrogante solo porque obtuviste tu Quirk antes que nosotros."-

-"¡Huh!"- le responde con un gruño a ella. Pero su hermana, Katsumi, se interpone entre ellos para que dejaran de pelear. -"Katsuki, no es de buenos modales ser arrogantes si quieres ser un héroe."-

-"¡Ya sé eso Katsumi! No es necesario que me digas eso."- y se retira con sus compañeros.

-"Gracias por detenernos Katsumi."- le agradeció Izune.

-"No es necesario las gracias Izune… Aunque no parezca Katsuki pueda mostrar bien sus sentimientos pero al menos intentar ser alguien grande. Perdona a mi querido hermano mayor Izuku-chan."-

El pequeño Izuku detrás de su hermana mayor le cuenta -"No es necesario Katsumi-san. Yo admiro a Kacchan por que el desea ser alguien grande."-

Las dos hermanas gemelas se ven mutuamente y se dan una sonrisa satisfactoria del pequeño Midoriya.

Tras meses, los chicos a sus edades comienzan a desarrollar sus Quirk. Izune y Katsumi reciben sus Quirks mucho más antes que los demás. Izune recibe un Quirk, a diferencia de sus padres, que puede controlar cualquier tipo de elemento natural (fuego, agua, tierra y viento) que cambiaba su color de pelo y ojos en cuanto al atributo usado (de rojo, azul, marrón y blanco-gris) pero cuando lo recibió, utilizó toda su energía que se agotó más rápido que un celular con problemas de baterías y Katsumi recibe un Quirk que puede cambiar de Ángel o Demonia dependiendo de su humor positivo o negativo y como parece que puede controlar diferentes atributos dependiendo su modo: su forma Ángel puede tener poderes curativos, que podía curar cualquier tipo de herida de un corte pequeño a uno grave, o tipo luz y su forma Demonia puede controlar cualquier tipo de fuego, de los más débil a lo más poderoso fuego del inframundo (autor: perdonen ahí fue exagerado pero entienden la idea) y puede convocar pequeños esclavos de fuego a su uso, de seguro la forma Demonia sería su modo de batalla y la forma Ángel cuando sea su modo de rescate, con el tiempo se podría decir que ella podría cambiar sus modos a cualquier momento dependiendo con su entrenamiento.

Pero el pequeño Izuku aún no había recibido su Quirk a pesar de que tenía la edad suficiente por lo menos que apareciera. Así que la familia Midoriya decidió visitar al doctor para chequear al menor por si apareciese su Quirk en cuanto antes.

Unas horas más tarde, el doctor con su cara decepcionada le cuenta a su madre, Inko, que Izuku no podía tener su Quirk. El pequeño Izuku, devastado por que no recibiría su Quirk, se encerró en su cuarto con la total tristeza de que sus sueños de ser un héroe no llegaría.

El padre, de ambos Izuku y Izune, Hisashi, se sintió devastado con que unos de sus hijos no heredara o recibiera su Quirk que decidió ver el estado de Izuku y aunque Inko no quería que su hijo menor se sintiera triste el padre necesitaba que su hijo por lo menos recibiese las palabras de su padre. Varias horas pasaron desde que Hisashi entró al cuarto de su hijo que de un momento una llamada recibieron la familia Midoriya, lo cual la persona que lo había llamado era Katsumi Bakugou preguntándole como les había ido con el doctor. Katsumi al descubrir que el pequeño Izuku no recibiera su Quirk se sintió apenada por el adorable Izuku que prefirió que se esfuerce al pesar de la realidad. Izune le agradeció a su amiga y colgó el teléfono, que para cuando dejó el teléfono en su lugar ambos Hisashi e Izuku salieron del cuarto y el padre le dice que él los iba a entrenar.

Aunque no pareciese, su padre era unos de los héroes más respetados entre la sociedad siendo el héroe #3 **DRAKOONE** (autor: sé que aún no sabemos quién es realmente el verdadero #3 pero por ahora lo dejaré ahí) rival a All Might, héroe #1, y Endeavor, héroe #2, decidió enseñar artes marciales y otras habilidades a sus hijos para mejorar su rendimiento. Ambos niños se prepararon un largo año de entrenamiento con su padre.

Como años había pasado a la edad de 14, ambos Izuku e Izune habían desarrollado sus cuerpos para luchar. La hermana mayor pudo mejorar su resistencia al convocar cualquier tipo de elemento sin cansarse mucho antes y el hermano menor aunque no tuviese Quirk había desarrollado su cuerpo pero no pensaba en mostrar a sus compañeros de clase por razón que se pondrían celosos al ver el cuerpo de Izuku.

Los hermanos Midoriya fueron a caminar para ir a su escuela, de repente a la dirección que iban se vio un grupo de civiles viendo a un héroe luchando con un villano que tenía un Quirk que lo hacía gigante, nada más y nada menos el mismísimo "Kamui Wood" a medida que iba usar su habilidad para derrotar al enemigo, aparece una nueva heroína dando una patada voladora al villano quien se llamó "Mt. Lady" y finalizó la batalla de Kamui teniendo todas las miradas de los civiles masculinos. Izuku saca un bloc de notas para anotar las características de la nueva heroína mientras que su hermana asombrada de como su hermano menor tenga tanta información de varios héroes.

En la escuela, su profesor mencionaba que este año sería su último año como estudiante secundario y que todos pensaron convertirse en héroes al finalizar sus años de secundario. Todos levantaron sus manos con ánimo incluso Izuku.

\- "¡Oye Deku! ¡Aún piensas que puedes llegar a ser un héroe sin un Quirk!"- mientras que todos de sus clases se rieron de Izuku.

-"Katsuki… ¿podrías dejar a mi hermanito en paz antes de que te pulverice?"- la mirada de su hermana mayor parecía que iba a aparecer un aura Oni detrás de ella, y todos compañeros retrocedieron al sentir que sus vidas iban a ser reducidas si se metían en esta pelea. Pero como Katsuki no le aterrorizaba, no al 100% sino algo sentía de escalofrío, se dieron un cabezazo y como parecía que sus ojos chocaban rayos para intimidar al otro. De la nada, la hermana menor Katsumi, aparece en medio para cortar la pelear y pareció que la clase se sintiesen aliviados por la hermana menor detuviese la pelea entre los dos estudiantes.

Al finalizar Katsumi se le acerca a los gemelos Midoriya y dice -"Perdona el comportamiento de Katsuki, Izuku."- se disculpó la hermana menor. "No me molesta mucho por lo que era antes Katsumi-san." Pero por dentro sentía la inmensa realidad de que por lo menos le hubiera gustado tener un Quirk propio y de ahí Katsumi se retira con su hermano a su hogar.

A la salida, Izune pareció que su madre le pidió que buscara algo para la familia así que se separó de su hermano en busca de lo le pidió.

A medida que se iba, Izuku pareció que algo lo estaba atrapando desde un callejón. Los ojos de Midoriya no se rendían pero era difícil de escapar de las garras del desconocido villano. Cuando pensaba que no había alternativa, un hombre musculoso aparece de abajo y era el mismísimo héroe #1 All Might.

Gritando "TEXAS SMASH!" destruye al enemigo en pedazos y lo mete en un frasco para que no pudiese escapar. Izuku como que se había desmayado durante el ataque de All Might recupera la conciencia y trata de buscar su cuaderno para tener su autógrafo pero parece que All Might firmó de antemano su cuaderno y exageradamente lo agradece. Pero como Izuku quería preguntarle, All Might decide retirarse en cuanto antes para llevar al villano a los policías. Al momento que All Might salta descubre que el joven estaba agarrando de la pierna y desesperadamente le dice "¡Joven! ¡No puedes estar agarrándome de la pierna, suéltame!" "Pero, si lo suelto caeré." Y All Might dando un puño sobre su palma dice -"Tienes razón. Agárrate fuerte y cierras tus ojos muchacho."- Y como que al héroe estaba escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Mientras tanto, Izune estaba comprando comida para la familia y se encuentra con Katsumi al momento que se iba. Se detuvieron en una cafetería a comer y charlar sin saber de qué estaba haciendo su hermano menor. Katsuki, por otro lado, estaba caminando con irritación con sus dos compañeros de clase, pensando en molestar a Deku. "¡Ni piensen en eso ahora ustedes! No quiero que mi curriculum tenga cosas negativas." Y pateó algo en medio de su camino, los compañeros como que se le cayó una gota en la cabeza al escuchar a Bakugou pero sus rostros cambiaron cuando un molusco gigante apareció y devoró a Katsuki.

Con Izuku, él estaba junto a héroe #1 All Might, de repente aparece un humo misterioso alrededor del héroe que de ahí no aparece un hombre muscular sino un hombre semi-muerto delgado que escupía sangre.

Izuku, histéricamente nervioso al ver que su héroe favorito sea un hombre diferente a lo habitual. All Might le explica la razón de su estando por un evento que había sucedido anteriormente. Al saber la verdad sobre All Might, el joven Midoriya le pregunta al héroe –"¿Alguien podría convertirse en un héroe a pesar de que no haya nacido con un Quirk?"- eso a All Might le sorprendió la pregunta lo que le causó que le respondiese –"Los profesionales no son solo héroes porque quieren serlo sino que ellos se arriesgan sus vidas para que esta sociedad esté en paz. Si no puedes ser héroe sería conveniente que busques un empleo menor siendo como oficial o algo parecido."- y de ahí el héroe se retira dejando devastado al pobre joven. A la salida All Might nota que el villano que había derrotado y encerrado en un frasco haya desaparecido por lo que a lo lejos se oyó una explosión.

En la calles, Izuku camina desolado por la palabras de su héroe favorito y que de ahí se encuentra con su hermana y Katsumi.

-"¡Izuku-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?"- respondió Katsumi.

-"¿Y qué pasa con tu cara, hermanito? ¿Acaso Katsuki te molestó de vuelta?"-

-"N…no no, no es eso nee-chan. Acabo de realizar que no estoy hecho para ser un héroe."-

Esas palabras desaminaron a ambas y quería alegrar el día con comprarle helado a la vuelta de su casa.

Durante el camino, ellos se dan cuenta de que hay un grupo de civiles viendo un suceso y varios héroes luchando contra un villano.

De ahí, Izuku se da cuenta que el villano con quien estaba luchando era el mismo que All Might había agarrado pero al ver que el villano tenía a Kacchan hizo algo inesperado. Se lanzó sobre la zona y fue en busca de salvar a su amigo de infancia y todos se sorprendieron el momento inesperado.

Izune sorprendida que su hermano menor se haya lanzado a salvar a alguien que lo adoraba le dio las bolsas a Katsumi y también se lanzó a la zona. Izuku mientras iba pensó en varias ideas para salvarlo y junto a su hermana pudieron por lo menos tener ideas de controlar al villano.

Izune trató de inmovilizar al villano con su Quirk usando agua igual que apagar el fuego alrededor y como Izuku había desarrollado su cuerpo anteriormente intentó sacar a Katsuki a la fuerza. Pero cuando el villano intentó luchar, All Might aparece y grita –"¡DETROIT SMASH!"- dejando al villano en pedazos.

Una vez resuelto el problema, a Izuku fue regañado por lo profesionales pero a Katsuki y a Izune le dieron cumplido por lo astuto e ingenioso aguardar al villano mientras que Katsumi usando su Quirk curó las heridas de los tres y una vez que terminaron se retiraron del lugar.

Los gemelos Midoriya estaban yendo para su casa en un momento que se encontraron con Katsuki y por detrás Katsumi que el hermano me dice –"Deku… no te creas que agradeceré por lo que haya sucedido. No le agradeceré a alguien quien me haya salvado sin un Quirk. Te la debo pero nunca te lo agradeceré."- y de ahí los gemelos Bakugou se retiran en cuanto nomás.

A minutos que los dos se acercan a su hogar, le aparece All Might por lo que a la hermana se sorprendió bastante.

-"¡All Might! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No que estabas atrapado por los periodistas?"- Izuku pregunta.

All Might con su sonrisa se ríe y dice –"No es necesario que todo el tiempo esté con los periodistas. Pero te pregunto: ¿quién es la joven al lado tuyo?"-

-"¡Ah! Ella es mi hermana gemela mayor Izune."- se inclina la cabeza la hermana que estaba nerviosa prepara un cuaderno para ser firmada.

Al ver esto All Might le firma cuaderno pero cuando se ríe vuelve a su forma original escupiendo sangre. Lo que causó que la hermana se sorprenda mucho más, pero Izuku le explica lo sucedido y de cómo supo la forma original de All Might.

Al ver esto, la hermana se relaja y escucha lo que All Might iba a decir.

-"Joven Midoriya. He venido para decir y proponerte algo a ti. Lo que hayas hecho ahí, alguien que es tímido y que no tenga un Quirk, meterte a salvar a una persona en peligro fue lo más heroico que haya visto mientras que los demás no podía hacer nada. Por esa razón he decidido que TU joven Midoriya serás mi SUCESOR y podrás ser un héroe."

Eso hizo que Izuku que llorara de alegría e Izune se alegre que su hermanito pudiera hacer realidad su sueño pero eso terminó en un momento cuando All Might dijo que heredaría su poder.

 **Autor: Espero que le haya gustado esta historia, síganme a mí o al cuento para continuar este fan fiction. Escriban su "Review" si le gustó y veremos qué haré con el siguiente capítulo. PLUS ULTRA.**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrenamiento

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento

En el momento que los dos gemelos se sorprendieron al entender que Izuku sería el heredero de su poder, la hermana decidió entra a la pregunta.

-"Disculpe, ¿cómo que Izuku va a heredar su Quirk?"-

-"Ah mi querida joven, mi Quirk viene de fortalecer el poder interior del usuario para así entregar a la siguiente generación. Por esa razón pediré al joven para entrenarlo y ser el siguiente heredero. Pero viendo sus músculos y cuerpo se podrá decir que no tardará mucho en heredarlo."-

La hermana le cuenta –"Ah, es porque nuestro padre nos entrenó desde pequeño para así fortalecernos."-

All Might con una cara confundida les pregunta –"¿Y quién es su padre?"-

Los gemelos al mismo tiempo –" **Drakoone**."- esa respuesta puso nervioso al héroe en frente de los dos gemelos e Izune pareció notar un poco de sudor en su rostro como si lo aterrorizara, pidió a la hermana que si podría mantener el secreto a sus padres hasta que el momento exacto sea requerido y lo acepta.

Dejando a un lado esto, Izuku decidió ser el sucesor del All Might comenzó con su entrenamiento al limpiar toda la playa. Además que la hermana entrenaba mucho más con su padre, visitaba a su hermanito junto con All Might y les traía merienda u otras cosas para mantener sano y fuerte a Izuku.

Han pasado diez meses desde que Izuku comenzó su entrenamiento junto con All Might y terminó limpiando toda la basura que estaba en la playa. El grito de victoria que el joven lanzó dejo a All Might sorprendido de lo que había sucedido antes sus ojos y pensó que el joven estaba listo de heredar su Quirk.

All Might explica que su Quirk se llama "All for One" que puede ser fortalecido por el usuario pero también puede dárselo a otro. Izuku e Izune se sorprenden antes la explicación de All Might.

All Might saca un pedazo de pelo y le dice –"Come esto."- Izuku le pone una cara de sorprendido mientras que la hermana le da una cara grotesca sacando la lengua, All Might le explica -"Siempre cuando sea el DNI del usuario te conceda su poder no importa lo otro."- como la dulce hermana le entrega una botella de agua y le da un pulgar diciendo "Buena suerte" también le advirtió que aún no podía usar descontroladamente o sino iba a haber un shock en su sistema nervioso. Por lo cual Izuku no lo comprendió en un principio pero pareció que Izune más o menos lo haya entendido.

Una vez recibida el poder, era el día del examen de entrada de la preparatoria privada UA (Yuuei) para aquellos que desean llegar a ser héroes.

Los gemelos Midoriya vieron con anticipación a la entrada de la preparatoria de sus sueños. Pero esa adoración terminó cuando Katsuki vino por detrás con su hermana.

-"¡Aste a un lado Deku! No te pongas en frente mío."- de ahí Izuku se hizo un lado con temor a que le iba a hacer algo.

-"¡Ah Kacchan! Buenos días. Hola Katsumi-san."-

-"Buenas Izuku, Izune, esperemos que todos nosotros pasemos."- y de ahí ambos Bakugo se retiraron a dentro del instituto.

-"¡Hoy daré todo!"- Izuku da como un apoyo moral para sí mismo y a medida que camina, se tropieza.

De un modo cualquiera, Izuku en vez de caer contra el piso termina flotando en el aire y aparece una chica con un peinado castaño y teniendo alrededor de su cuello una bufanda rosa.

-"Ah perdona por usar mi Quirk sin consultar pero no sería bueno si tu suerte se dañara antes de comenzar, ¿no? Bueno suerte con la práctica."- y con eso la chica se retira con una sonrisa hacia la preparatoria.

Unos minutos más tarde dentro de la preparatorio, un hombre con un peinado radical rubio y una maquina en su garganta que parecen alta voces dice -"¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS A ESTE SHOW!"-

Los 2 gemelos que se sentaron junto a los gemelos Bakugo vieron al hombre allí e Izuku como fanático dice –"Oh por dios, es el héroe de voz **PRESENT MIC** , escucho su radio show todas las semana, esto es increíble."- y Katsuki lo calla.

Continuando con Present Mic –"Habrá un examen para cada uno de ustedes por lo que se separarán en diferentes categorías y harán sus exámenes ahí."- y con eso los ingresantes se separaron dependiendo de qué numero le hayan tocado.

Por un lado Izuku e Izune estaban juntos, de un modo cualquiera un chico alto con anteojos se le acerca mirando a Izuku de forma que no lo tome en serio a la preparatoria.

En cuanto todos los ingresantes se prepararon, Present Mic explicó que habrán diferentes robots con diferentes puntos pero habrá uno que tendrá solo 0 puntos, de ahí dio un grito de comienzo y todos los ingresantes se separaron para derrotar a los robots de entrenamiento y que tendrán 20 minutos para derrotarlos.

Como Izune tuvo que separarse de Izuku para así concentrarse en ganar puntos, Izuku tuvo problemas por su parte. Cuando Izuku encontró uno, un chico con un peinado elegante al estilo europeo dispara un rayo en su cintura –"Merci, bien juego de equipo pero aun así no nos reencontraremos otra vez. ¡Adieu!" y se retira con elegancia.

Ya estaban a seis minutos faltando para finalizar, ya casi la mayoría habían tenido puntos para pasar pero como que Izuku tenía problemas por derrotar a un solo robot. Mientras tanto, Izune le iba bien usando su Quirk se cambió a su modo tierra destruyendo a la mayoría con lanzas a ellas y Katsumi como usaba su modo demonizada creó varios explosivos de fuego que los lazó y fueron destruyendo. Izune: 34 puntos y Katsumi: 29 puntos. Y como todos sabemos Katsuki estaba yendo a la delantera destruyendo todo a su paso.

Hasta el momento que Izuku tenía problemas para derrotar a un solo robot, un robot gigante de cero puntos se les aparece a los concursantes y se tuvieron que retirar o escapar de la escena pero a Izuku como le temblaban las piernas cayó al suelo por el terror ante frente suyo.

Mientras todos corrían e Izuku aterrorizado en el suelo nota que la chica que lo salvó al principio estaba en el suelo atrapada por las piezas caídas de los edificios y sin notarlo saltó sin dudar para salvar a alguien antes sus ojos.

Hace un minuto antes que Izuku saltase, Izune y Katsumi se habían reunido con suficientes puntos escucharon un estruendo cercano y al ver a lo alto del edificio se vio el robot gigante apareciendo a un costado mientras que otros ingresantes se veían corriendo al otro lado.

Izune y Katsumi decidieron ir y ver lo que ocurrían pero al momento que dan a la esquina ven a Izuku saltar por los aires sin dudar hacia el robot. Izune la razón por la que su hermano menor había saltado. La chica que Izuku había visto estaba atrapada en los escombros y por esa única razón fue la que Izuku haya saltado para salvarla. Izune recordando lo que All Might se refería con que no estaba listo para contener el poder que tenía decidió agarrar a Katsumi por el brazo y volaron con su Quirk en modo viento cambiando su color de pelo y ojos en un blanco-gris.

Izuku al lanzarse en frente del robot, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar. Pero a penas cuando se estaba cayendo se dio cuenta que su brazo y piernas estaban completamente destrozadas. Y a medida que estaban cayendo Izune logra llegar a agarrar a su hermano menor y mientras cayendo Katsumi decide tratar sus heridas con su Quirk de sanación pero más o menos logra estabilizarlo y de ahí el examen había finalizado.

Al llegar al suelo, una señora mayor aparece diciendo que se lo dejara a ella. Le dio un beso al chico por lo que le sorprendieron a varios ingresantes. El chico europeo explicó elegantemente –"Ah Mademouiselle, usted debe ser una de las pilares de la Yuuei, que su Quirk amplifica y acelera el proceso de curación de sus pacientes. Sin ella la academia tendría problemas en hacer estos exámenes. La heroína juvenil, **RECOVERY GIRL**."-

Ha pasado una semana desde el examen, Izuku estaba mirando firmemente a su almuerzo por lo que hizo que su madre lo traiga de vuelta a la realidad –"Izuku, ¡Izuku! ¿Porque estás sonriendo al pescado?"- mientras que la hermana y el padre estaban comiendo y viendo al querido Izuku sentados.

-"¡Bueno, no te preocupes muchacho! De seguro lo habrás pasado el examen. Incluyéndote a ti también Izune."- el padre tratando de animar a sus hijos.

-"No te preocupes Izuku lo vamos a conseguir."-

-"Chicos, ¿sus resultados llegaban hoy o mañana?"- la madre preguntaba a sus hijos.

-"No sé, mamá. La Yuuei dijeron que iba ser una semana pero no lo confirmaron."- Izune menciona.

A apenas que Izuku estaba nervioso con que sus pruebas no le hayan sido suficiente tomo una pesa y comenzó a ejercitarse hasta que…

-"¡IZUKU! ¡IZUNE! Les llegaron sus resultados."-

Como esto tenía que ser privado, padres dejaron a sus hijos a ver sus resultados nerviosos. Izuku e Izune se vieron las caras nerviosas y abrieron la carta enviada. De ahí la cara de All Might aparece diciendo…

-"Probando, probando 1…2…3… ¿Puedes verme?"- eso hizo que los sorprendiese a ambos y All Might continuaba.

-"Perdóname que no me haya contactado contigo joven Midoriya pero creo que nos seguiremos viéndonos de más porque ya que han decidido que trabajaré en la Yuuei como profesor."- continuando All Might explicando a los dos gemelos.

-"Jovencita Midoriya, tú has aprobado ambos exámenes con buenas calificaciones por lo cual tú serás seleccionada para ser una estudiante de la Yuuei."- eso hizo que la hermana se emocionara ante su resultado.

-"Y a ti joven Midoriya, has aprobado el examen escrito pero en las habilidades prácticas has sacado un cero por lo cual has reprobado."- eso hizo que Izuku se decepcionase de sus resultados y la hermana trate de consolarlo.

-"Pero espera aún hay más…"- Izuku volvió a ver el holograma –"… parece que hubo alguien quien quiso hacer una petición cuando terminaron el examen."- en la pantalla se vio a la chica castaña describiendo a Izuku si se podía compartir algunos puntos de ella. –"Mucho mejor que cualquier Quirk, las acciones son los que llegan más a los demás. Por lo cual los jueces ven más allá de solo los puntos por destruir robots. ¿Piensas que el departamento de heroísmo rechazan a aquellos que hacen lo correcto? ¡NI PENSARLO! ¿Crees que es cursi? ¡Eso está bien para mí! ¡Eso está en la descripción del trabajo de arriesgar la vida por hacer cosas cursis! ¡Así que toma tus puntos de rescate! ¡Todos los jueces estaban de acuerdo ante tu decisión! ¡Ellos vieron tus habilidades heroicas fundamentales en ti! Por lo cual te otorgamos 60 PUNTOS DE RESCATE. Eso significa que has logrado aprobar, chico. Ahora chico es tu academia de héroes"- eso hizo que la hermana se orgullezca de su hermano y fue a sus padres a contarles.

Izuku fue a ver a All Might en la playa que se encontraron para entrenar durante los meses anteriores, le agradeció con todo su corazón por la ayuda que recibió para entrar a la academia soñada. Por lo que aún necesitaba mejorar y entrenar su cuerpo si no quería destruir su cuerpo de vuelta. All Might le cuenta que su supuesta misión era encontrar un sucesor en la academia pero viéndolo por otro lado fue lo mejor de haberse cruzado en su camino y después de eso se separaron hacia sus casas.

A comienzo de la primavera, la madre alborotada y nerviosa dice –"¿Empacaron todo lo necesario? ¿Izuku, querido, no te olvides de tu pañuelo? Tu siempre sales de casa sin él." "Izune no te olvides nada en casa."-

-"Si mamá."- ambos reafirman a su madre.

-"Vamos querida no te pongas histérica. Harás que los niños se pongan nerviosos."- el padre calmando a su esposa –"Chicos, enorgullézcanos."-

-"Si."- y con eso ambos gemelos se retiraron hacia su nueva escuela.

 *****Autor: Espero que hayan gustado este capítulo. Necesito su ayuda a idear un personaje hombre para el curso 1-A y quiero que tengan estas notas:**

Nombre y Apellido:

Descripción de su forma de ser (cuerpo, peinado, color, etc.):

Quirk:

Descripción de su Quirk:

Cosas que le guste:

Cosas que no le guste:

Estudia: Poco / Moderadamente / Demasiado

Descripción de su traje de héroe:

 **También habrá cuando les pida sobre los estudiantes de la clase 1-B que serían 2 hombre y 2 mujeres (1 de cada uno así nadie excluye a otro, así podría elegi completos por una persona o solo 1 de cada uno) pero por ahora solo requiero de los de la clase 1-A. Haré que la academia en vez de 20 estudiantes sean 24. Así mi historia que así pero nunca difamo al original. PLUS ULTRA.*****


	3. Chapter 3: Comienzo en la Academia Yuuei

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

 **AUTOR: Perdonen que me haya tardado mucho en este capítulo, tuve semanas de parciales y trabajos para entregar que no tuve tiempo de seguir con esto. Disculpen la tardanza.**

Capítulo 3: Comienzo en la Academia Yuuei

A camino de su clase 1-A…

-"Wow… este lugar es definitivamente grande."- Izune viendo alrededor suyo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Al llegar a su clase se sorprender al ver que la puerta es gigante, incluso el diseño.

Izune nota que Izuku se siente nervioso al tener la mano en la puerta para abrir. Con lo que su hermana decide ayudarlo a calmarse, esto vino mucho de la personalidad de su madre. Al abrir la puerta notan un alboroto adentro… ese mismo alboroto era Katsuki discutiendo con el chico anteojudo que miraba de mal a Izuku durante el ingreso.

-"¡Como te he dicho no puedes poner tus pies sobre la mesa! ¿No crees que es una falta de respeto hacia los demás compañeros?"- el chico anteojudo retracta a Katsuki de manera educante mientras se mueve los brazos como robot.

-"No, en realidad no lo pienso de ese modo, ¿De cualquier forma de qué secundario vienes tu "extra barato"?"- ese último comentario de Katsuki dejó a Izuku con una sonrisa sólida que decía -"¡Qué suerte la mía!"-.

-"Vengo de la escuela priv… ehem… de la escuela preparatoria Sumei Junior, mi nombre es Iida Tenya."- se presentó el estudiante con gafas.

-"¿¡Soumei!? ¿Acaso no eres un elite? Eso me da más razones para destrozarte después de todo."- Katsuki exclama.

-"¿Destrozarme? ¿Acaso eres alguien que quieres convertirte en un héroe?"- Iida dice al estar asustado ante las palabras de Katsuki.

-"Katsuki, no es bueno aterrorizar a tus compañeros de clase."-

-"¡Cállate Katsumi! No quiero ser hablado por alguien como él."-

–" _Como si no fuera suficiente contigo._ "- Izune pensando.

Cuando Iida notó a los dos gemelos se acercó y le dijo a Izuku.

-"Hola, soy Tenya Iida."-

-"Ah s-sí, lo escuche recién, soy Izuku Midoriya. Gusto en conocerte, Iida. Y ella es mi hermana gemela, Izune."-

Izune saludando a Tenya con la mano.

-"Midoriya… debo preguntarte algo… ¿tú descubriste la verdadera naturaleza del examen práctico, no es así? ¡Yo… me equivoque al respecto con malinterpretarte por completo, odio admitir pero tú eres mejor hombre!"- poniendo sus manos como robots a Izuku.

-" _Seguramente nadie supo de la verdadera intención del examen, Iida-kun._ "- Izune exclama.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A los veía firmemente al dúo en la entrada hasta que la chica castaña que Izuku había salvado aparece.

-"¡Ah, eres tú! ¡Me alegra de haberte encontrado!"- la chica continuaba dando cumplidos a Izuku que parecía que estaba poniéndose rojo y mirando hacia otro lado. Izune parecía que algo estaba andando por aquí.

Katsuki en su asiento pensando en lo irritante que Deku haya entrado a la preparatoria. No le molestaba que su hermana lograra entrar pero lo que mucho pensó fue que incluso la hermana de Deku haya entrado. Estos años en la Yuuei iba ser duras.

De repente, un hombre dentro de una bolsa de dormir aparece detrás de los estudiantes tomando algo como jugo.

-"Si vas a estar buscando amigos, mejor busca en otro lado por favor. Este es el departamento… (Succionando su jugo)… de héroes."-

-" ** _¿Quién demonios es este tipo?_** "- todos los estudiantes preguntándose.

El hombre sale de su bolsa de dormir y parecía de ser un hombre delgado con un atuendo negro y una bufanda extraña.

-"Soy su profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shouta, es un placer conocerlos."-

-" ** _¿Es nuestro profesor asignado?_** "- todos pensando exclaman.

El profesor se da un momento en buscar algo dentro de su bolsa y saca los uniformes de educación física.

-"Usen esto y diríjanse inmediatamente al campus."-

Minutos más tarde después de que los estudiantes se cambiasen y se dirigían al campus.

-"¿¡Un examen de compresión de Quirk!?"- todos exclaman.

-"Todos ustedes entienden de la reputación de la academia es por la libertad del campus. Por lo cual esa "Libertad" también es para nosotros los maestros."-

Todos estaban confundidos ante el estamento de su profesor.

-"Todos saben que las actividades deportivas desde la secundaria son exámenes psíquicos donde se prohíben el uso de sus Quirks."- Aizawa continúa.

-"Bakugo, ¿hasta dónde podías llegar lanzando una pelota de softbol en la secundaria?"-

-"67 metros."- Katsuki responde.

-"Ahora lanza esta pelota pero utilizando tu Quirk en él. Siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo."-

Con esto Katsuki se prepara para lanzar la pelota. –"¡MUERE!"-

Los gemelos Midoriya incluyendo Katsumi confundidos antes el comentario al lanzamiento de Katsuki.

Lo que Aizawa chequeó en un medidor racional que decía que llegó a 705.2 metros.

Todos se sorprendieron al resultado excepto Katsumi e Izune sabiendo que eso era lo que iba a hacer el hermano explosivo.

Todos se emocionaron al pensar que podían usar sus Quirks en este entrenamiento, por lo que el profesor Aizawa se molestó al escuchar estos comentarios.

-"Esto será divertido… ¿dicen? ¿Así que planeaban usar sus 3 años en esta escuela para pasar un buen rato? ¿Qué es lo que pasó con convertirse en héroes? Si eso es lo que quieren haré una nueva regla: el estudiante que ocupe el último puesto en el puntaje total será juzgado sin "compasión" y será instantáneamente expulsado."- ese comentario de su profesor hizo que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se asustaran.

Cada uno se esforzaron en cada ensayo dado por el profesor. Unos fueron buenos en la sección de carrera como a Tenya Iida, en la de fuerza de presión a Mezo Shoji e Izune Midoriya, en la del salto de longitud por Yuga Aoyama y Katsuki Bakugou, en la de saltos prolongados a los lados por Minoru Mineta y lanzamiento por Ochaco Uraraka con infinito. En el momento que Izuku le tocaba tirar la pelota con su Quirk, pareció que no usó su Quirk y llegó solamente a 46 metros de distancia. El joven peli verde se asustó al ver que su profesor le dijera…

-"Borré tu Quirk."- el profesor acercando al joven mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-"Si borra los Quirks de los demás entonces usted debe ser el héroe que cancela el Quirk de quien esté mirando… ¡El héroe borrador, **EraserHead**!"-

-"Escucha chico… de lo que veo en tu Quirk durante la entrada tú no puedes refrenar todo el poder de tu Quirk lo que significa que no puedes usar eficazmente. ¿Crees que alguien te salvará luego de que te quedes herido o paralizado? Hubo alguien que pudo salvar a miles de personas en una situación horrible. Tú capaz tengas valor pero lo único que podrás hacer es correr como un estúpido que necesita ser salvado. Tu "Quirk" no te ayudará a convertirte en héroe, Midoriya Izuku."- de ahí soltó al joven y cerró sus ojos. –"Te devolví tu Quirk, intenta lanzar la bola una vez más y terminemos con esto."-

Tenya pregunta a Izune –"Parece que entrenó desde antes. ¿Alguien lo entrenó?"-

-"Digamos que al principio entrenamos con nuestro padre pero después se cambió a otro tutor."-

-"Oh… y ¿quién es tu padre?"- cuando iba a comentar Katsuki tira un comentario.

-"Va a ser expulsado de seguro."- eso hizo que la hermana se enfureciera y diera un golpe de karate a él.

Al momento que Izuku comenzara a lanzar se sintió presionado con lo que su profesor le había hablado, pero no se rindió, y con el mínimo uso de su fuerza se concentró en su dedo un impulso a la pelota por lo que a todos los estudiantes excepto Izune se sorprendieran al ver que la pelota haya volado por los cielos.

El profesor Aizawa se sorprendió al ver que su resultado llegara a 705.3 metros.

El único que se sorprendió más fue a Katsuki pensando _–_ " _¡Qué demonios! ¡Un quirk se manifiesta a los 4 años de edad! ¡Es imposible y aun así…!_ "- saltó hacía Izuku gritando.

-"¿QUÉ ES ESTO, DEKU? ¡EXPLICAMENLO AHORA MISMO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!"- Izune y Katsumi sorprendidos ante la reacción de Katsuki iban a prepararse a parar su ira y descontrol hasta que el profesor Aizawa lo detuvo parando con su Quirk.

-"No me hagan usar mi Quirk muy seguido, diablos. ¡Tengo los ojos secos, maldita sea!"- y todos pensando.

-" ** _¡Su Quirk es asombroso, pero parece un desperdicio con alguien con ojos secos!_** "-

A la hora de dar los resultados… los estudiantes estaban nerviosos por no ser el último de la clase hasta que Aizawa menciona.

-"Ah, por cierto, lo de la "Expulsión" fue toda una mentira."- los estudiantes sorprendidos por el comentario –"Era nada más que un truco para que den lo máximo de sí."-

-"¿QUÉ?"- todos los estudiantes gritando e Izuku quien se sorprendió mucho más.

-"Y con eso es todo por hoy. Sus hojas curriculares están de vuelta en el salón de clases así que den un vistazo. Y Midoriya, ve a la enfermería y consíguete un parche o algo ya que mañana tus glóbulos oculares se saldrán de sus órbitas por la rigurosa prueba de mañana."- y con eso el profesor se retira.

 **RESULTADOS:**

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo

2\. Todoroki Shouto

3\. Bakugou Katsuki

4\. Iida Tenya

5\. Bakugou Katsumi

6\. Midoriya Izune

7\. Tokoyami Fumikage

8\. Shoji Mezo

9\. Ojiro Mashirao

10\. Kirishima Eijirou

11\. Kugata Ryu

12\. Ashido Mina

13\. Uraraka Ochaco

14\. Koda Koji

15\. Sato Rikido

16\. Asui Tsuyu

17\. Akaba Yuto

18\. Aoyama Yuuga

19\. Sero Hanta

20\. Kaminari Denki

21\. Jirou Kyouka

22\. Hagakure Tooru

23\. Mineta Minoru

24\. Midoriya Izuku

Una vez que se finalizaron las clases…

-"¿Izuku estás bien? Te ves agotador."-

-"Algo así nee-chan. El primer día con Aizawa-sensei fue muy agotador y viendo que solo me rompí un dedo. Aun así estoy acabado."-

De la nada Tenya aparece –"¿Ya sanó tu dedo?"- eso hizo que los gemelos Midoriya se sorprendieran.

-"Oh hola, si, Recovery Girl lo examinó y me curó."-

-"Me alegro. Pero debo decir que Aizawa-sensei en verdad me sorprendió. De hecho pensé: "¡Así que así es como son las cosas en la mejor academia!". Pero ahora al ver como un profesor puede alentarte a través de la decepción…"-

Izuku pensando que al principio Iida daba miedo pero viéndolo es una persona honesta y diligente.

-"¡Oigan ustedes tres! ¿Se dirigen a la estación? ¡Espérenme!"-

-"Tu eres esa chica infinita."- menciona Tenya por lo que Izuku le sorprendió.

-"¡Hola soy Uraraka Ochaco! Tú eres uh, Iida Tenya, y si no me equivoco Midoriya Izune y Deku."- eso hizo que Izune se riese ante el nombre dado por la chica a Izuku quien se sorprendió también por el error de su nombre.

-"¿No es así como ese chico Bakugou te llamó?"-

-"Ehm, de hecho, mi nombre es "Izuku"… "Deku" es solo un nombre que Kacchan me dice para degradarme."-

-"¿Entonces como un insulto?"- Iida comenta.

-"Pero sabes, me gusta un poco el nombre "Deku" para ti. Eso me da la vibración como "Nunca rendirse", ¿sabes?"-

-"Hola, soy DEKU"- Izuku firme y rojo presentándose.

-"¿¡Midoriya!?"- Iida sorprendido mientras que la hermana se ríe por la cara puesta por su hermanito.

-"No seas tan débil. Es un insulto ¿recuerdas?"- Tenya afirmando a Izuku.

-"Pero es como cuando Copérnico revistió el paradigma…"- Izuku ocultando su rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza.

-"¿Copérni-que?"-

-"No le prestes atención Uraraka-chan."- Izune mencionando.

Y con eso los 4 estudiantes de dirigen hacia sus hogares por el día de hoy.

 *****AUTOR: Espero que le hayan gustado este capítulo. Agradezco a Gonzox-kun y Wolfy 3 por su OCs de Yuto Akabe y Ryu Kugata, sé que aún no les puse mucho en este capítulo pero después más adelante estarán más seguidos. De paso también quiero que me digan la descripción de sus trajes de héroes y nombres de héroes. O si no quieren lo pienso yo. PLUS ULTRA.*****


	4. Chapter 4: Primer entrenamiento heroico

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 4: Primer entrenamiento heroico

En las mañanas, antes del mediodía, los estudiantes tienen clases normales por los héroes profesionales siendo profesores de la academia. A mediodía tienen almuerzo con la gran cafetería dirigida por el héroe cocinero, Lunch-Rush, y en las tardes comienzan las rutinas de estudios de héroes.

Aparece el héroe All Might por la puerta gritando.

-"¡SOY YO!... ¡A TRAVÉS DE LA PUERTA, COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!"- posando en la puerta.

Entre los estudiantes se escuchaban murmullos de felicidad y admiración por el héroe, mientras que All Might continuaba.

-"¡Los estudios de la preparación de héroes! ¡Para esta clase, construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos! ¡Y con eso empezamos con esto! ¡EL ENSAYO DE BATALLAS! Y para comenzar con esta primer batalla, les hemos traído y preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidiera con sus Quirks."-

En el momento, las paredes se abrieron mostrando diferentes números en las diferentes maletas que estaban puestas ahí.

-"¡Nuestros trajes de batalla! ¡Asombroso!"- se escucharon los estudiantes apasionados por el momento.

-"¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en el patio Beta! ¡El traje que llevaran al campo de batalla es vital importancia, chicos y chicas!"- All Might les daba instrucciones para comenzar.

-"No olviden, que de ahora en adelante, todos ustedes son oficialmente HÉROES."-

Al momento de entrar en el patio Beta…

-"Izuku, te felicito por usar algo que mamá te haya preparado."- Izune feliz por la idea de que su madre ayudase con hacer su traje de héroe.

-"Nee-chan, si no es fabuloso o fantástico como uno piensa pero para mí esto es algo que contiene los sentimientos de mamá y por eso estoy orgulloso de usar esto como mi traje."- una sonrisa aparece en la cara de él.

Izuku estaba usando un traje verde con líneas blancas a sus costados y una máscara que cubría su cabeza con dos orejas como conejo al aire. En cambio, Izune usaba un traje representando su Quirk, usando un traje gris plateada con líneas verdes, un cinturón marcando los 4 elementos que tenía, Fuego (Rojo), Agua (Azul), Tierra (Marrón) y Aire (Blanco) con un diseño representando a cada uno, guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos y una capucha grande que cambiara su color a medida de qué tipo de elemento use.

Al aparecer con el grupo, nota a Uraraka venir con su traje de héroe que era un traje rosado, negro con un casco espacial.

-"¡Deku! ¡Es asombroso tu traje! ¡Tú también Izune-chan!"-

-"¡URARAKA!"- se puso rojo al ver el traje de su compañera.

-"Ah Uraraka-chan tú también te ves asombrosa pero…"- apuntando su dedo a su traje.

-"Ah esto, desearía haber dibujado mejor el boceto de petición… mi traje salió un poco grande."- poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿ _Grande? Yo le veo que le queda demasiado apretada._ "- Izune pensando con una gota de sudor mientras mira su traje de heroína.

Al momento que todos se reunieron, Katsumi aparece mostrando su traje de héroe que era un traje de manga corta de color naranja con líneas negras (lo opuesto a Katsuki), pantalones deportivos de color negro con bolsillos de color rojo, un cinturón de primeros auxilios (como algunos no saben Katsumi tiene un Quirk de curación por lo cual se vio que estudiaba algo de los primeros auxilios para escenas de rescate) que también tenía un diseño de ángel y demonia en su cinturón, una máscara (como la de Wrench de Watch Dogs 2 pero solo que cubra la boca) y unos guantes que no cubran los dedos de color naranja oscuro.

-"Izune-chan que bien te queda el traje."- agarrando los dos manos de su mejor amiga.

-"Gracias a ti también te queda bien."- sonriendo por su mejor amiga.

Al finalizar, All Might comienza a explicar el ensayo de hoy.

-"¡Como se había mencionado hoy tendremos un ensayo de batalla bajo techo! La neutralización de villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre, pero estadísticamente, la mayor parte de ellos son de interiores. La mayoría de los actos de villanos se comenten bajo techo."- y dando ejemplos –"Encarcelamiento, casa por cárcel, el mercado negro… en esta sociedad saturada de héroes siempre los villanos inteligente acecha desde las sombras. Y para esta prueba, se separarán entre "Villanos" y "Héroes". ¡Para una batalla de equipos de dos contra dos!"-

Esto hizo que los estudiantes hagan preguntas a All Might por lo que lo puso algo incómodo por no poder entender a todos al mismo tiempo. Los paró a todos y les explicó las reglas del ensayo en qué consistía en que los "villanos" cuiden una arma nuclear que ellos intentan detonar y para eso los "héroes" deberán detenerlos antes del tiempo límite. Si los Héroes logran capturar a los villanos o a la arma nuclear antes de que el que el tiempo acabe, ganan. Si los Villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o capturar a los héroes, ganan. Y después saca una caja diciendo que los equipos se elegirán por una lotería.

-"¡¿En verdad lo haremos así?!"- Tenya se sorprende.

-"Bueno, los profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipos con otros héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, así que esta es la prueba de esto…"- Izuku explicando a detalles sobre la prueba de hoy.

-"¡Ya veo…! Siempre con los ojos hacia el futuro All Might, me disculpo."-

EQUIPOS:

A. Izuku Midoriya y Ochanko Uraraka

B. Shouto Todoroki y Mezo Shoji

C. Momo Yaoyorozu y Minoru Mineta

D. Tenya Iida y Katsuki Bakugo

E. Mina Ashido y Yuuga Aoyama

F. Rikido Sato y Koji Koda

G. Kyouka Jirou y Denki Kaminari

H. Tsuyu Asui y Fumikage Tokoyami

I. Tooru Hagakure y Mashirao Ojiro

J. Eijirou Kirishima y Hanta Sero

K. Izune Midoriya y Yuto Akaba

L. Katsumi Bakugo y Ryu Kugata

-"¡Wow! ¡Debemos estar conectados o algo así! ¡Me complace tenerte de equipo!"- Uraraka dando una sonrisa adorable a su compañero.

-'¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡DI ALGO, HOMBRE, DI ALGUNA PALABRA!'- se sentía nervioso el joven en su mente.

-"¡Y LAS PAREJAS PARA EL PRIMER COMBATE SERÁN LOS SIGUIENTES!"- All Might poniendo sus dos manos en dos cajas de loterías diferentes que dicen "Héroes" y "Villanos" –"¡El Equipo A contra el Equipo D!"- eso les sorprendió a ambos Izuku y a Bakugo por su primer enfrentamiento.

-"Primero de todo, los villanos entrarán y se prepararán dentro del edificio. Entonces luego de 5 minutos, los héroes entrarán también. Mientras que ustedes entrenen en este combate, los demás vendrán conmigo para ver el desarrollo de esta batalla a través de las cámaras de vigilancia."- y con eso los estudiantes que no participaban en ese turno se dirigieron a la sala de vigilancia.

 _En el salón con las cámaras de vigilancia_

-"Me preocupa lo que vaya a suceder."- Izune preocupada por su hermano menor.

-"Igual."- junto Katsumi a Izune.

-"Pero si él hace algo horrible a Izuku, lo voy a destruir."- crujiendo sus nudillos y emitiendo una aura verde alrededor de ella.

Todos los estudiantes y el héroe All Might pudieron sentir la ira de Izune.

 _Dentro del edificio, el equipo D (Villanos)_

-"Aunque esto sea un entrenamiento entre los estudiantes de la UA, no soporto ser el villano."- Iida quejándose mientras tocando la bomba de papel maché.

-"Entonces… Deku consiguió su Quirk, ¿no es así?"- Katsuki sintiendo su ira acumular en su cabeza.

-"Tu mismo lo viste, el Quirk de Midoriya es riesgosa, y aun así irás a toda furia a él, ¿cierto?- Iida contesta.

-" _¡Estuviste burlándote de mí no es así, MALDITO NERD!_ "-

 _Afuera del edificio, el equipo A (Héroes)_

Izuku y Ochaco viendo el mapa dado por All Might.

-"Izuku deberíamos memorizar el mapa. Esto nos facilitaría localizar la bomba."- Uraraka alegrándose de que esta actividad sea dada por All Might pero su rostro cambia a sorprendida al ver a Izuku, -"¡TU NO TE VES ALIVIADO!"-

-"Oh, no, lo siento… es que nos enfrentaremos a Kacchan e Iida y supongo que estoy nervioso."-

-"Recuerdo que me dijiste que él quien te molestaba en la secundaria."- Ochaco entendiendo con una cara semi-triste.

-"Yo admiro y odio sus agallas… su ambición… su fortaleza… su fuerza… su Quirk… él es mucho más fuerte que yo y mejor en miles de manera."- sube su cabeza con determinados ojos –"Pero a pesar de todo eso, no quiero perder en esta ronda."-

-"Eso debe ser la rivalidad entre dos hombres."- Ochaco teniendo sus ideas raras.

 _-PRIMERA RONDA, COMIENCEN-_

Ambos Izuku y Ochanko entran por una ventana siendo sigilosos hasta que aparece Katsuki en un rincón.

-"¡MALDITO NERD!"- Katsuki dando explosivos en la ubicación de los héroes pero es esquivado gracias a Izuku.

-"¡Me rozó!"- notando que Katsuki destruyó una mitad de la máscara de Izuku –"¿Estás bien Uraraka?"-

-"Si, estoy bien."-

-"MALDITO DEKU… ¡NO ME ESQUIVES!"- Katsuki levantándose después de fallar su tiro.

-"Eso pensé… como soy su oponente, la prioridad de Kacchan es derrotarme."- preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

 _Mientras en la sala de vigilancia_

-"¡Ese Bakugo es un tramposo! ¡Las emboscadas son inapropiados para un hombre!"- un chico pelirrojo comenta.

-"¡Las emboscadas son una buena estrategia! ¡Están en el calor de la batalla!"- otra chica rosa comenta –"Además Midoriya lo pudo esquivar."-

-"Oh."- Izune con una marca de tick en su cabeza aun emitiendo su ira con sus brazos cruzados.

-"Izune por favor, no te enfades."- Katsumi tratando de calmar a su compañera.

 _De vuelta a la batalla_

-"Uraraka, debo pedir que vayas en busca de la bomba mientras lo distraigo."- Izuku dando instrucciones a su compañera.

-"Vale."- y con eso ella se dirige en busca de la bomba.

Katsuki da un salto hacia Izuku pero es detenido con razón que él pudo leer los movimientos de Katsuki agarrando de su brazo derecho y lanzado al piso.

-"Kacchan como he visto que comienzas una batalla con tu brazo derecho tantas veces, he analizado y tomado notas de cada uno de los héroes que admiraba… incluso a ti.- mirando a los ojos de su compañero al piso –"¡LAS MISMAS NOTAS QUE TÚ QUEMASTES Y TIRASTES A ESA VENTANA! ¡YA NO SOY EL "DEKU" QUE NO VALORABAS, AHORA SOY EL "DEKU" QUE DA UN VIBRA DE "NUNCA RENDIRSE"."-

Esas palabras se escucharon a los oídos de sus dos compañeros, a Katsuki y a Uraraka que estaba yendo en busca de la bomba y recordando de que ella fue quien le dijo eso.

-"Maldito nerd, solías ser el cobarde que lloraba todo el tiempo y ahora… ¡AHORA ESTOY REALMENTE ENOJADO!"-

-" ** _Bakugo… ¡Bakugo! ¿En dónde estás ahora? Dime lo que está ocurriendo_** "- Tenya preguntando por el transistor inalámbrico.

-"Cállate y mantente vigilado que ahora estoy enfadado."- y con eso corta su conexión.

Katsuki lanzándose a Izuku a darle una patada pero es sorprendido al ver que Izuku trataba de atarlo con la "prueba de captura".

 _En la sala de vigilancia_

-"¡Mira eso! ¡Él no ha usado su Quirk y aun así puede pelear contra quien obtuvo el primer lugar del examen!"- un estudiante con traje amarillo comenta.

-" _Es impresionantemente hábil con los pies. El niño ha memorizado y escrito todo tipo de conocimiento otaku de héroes._ "- All Might sorprendido a ver su estudiante y sucesor.

Izuku pensando que Kacchan tiene mejor ventaja en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo decide retirarse de la lucha para idear un plan.

-"¡OYE! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ DEKU!"- Katsuki irritándose al ver que Izuku no haya usado ni una vez su "Quirk".

 _A momentos después_

-" _Como lo había sospechado… él directamente ignoró a Uraraka y sólo se enfocó en mí. Y como su compañero es Iida, quien está cuidando la bomba no creo que hayan ideado un plan para derrotarnos._ "- Izuku poniendo una mano sobre la boca para limpiar la sangre –" _Si esos dos hubieran estados juntos e ideado algo, nuestras posibilidades de ganar serían nulos. Si hubiera sido el mismo de antes no estaría luchando cara a cara con él._ "-

 _Mientras tanto con Uraraka_

-" _Te encontré…_ "- Ochaco estaba en la entrada de la bomba viendo a Iida murmurando algo –" _¿Qué estarán pensando?_ "-

Mientras Iida estaba pensando sobre el ejercicio y sobre el orgullo de la familia Iida, de repente pone una cara malvada diciendo –"¡AHORA SOY MUY MALO!"-

Eso hizo que Uraraka se riese y escupiese (como en el manga/anime) por la seriedad de su compañero –" _¡ÉL ES DEMASIADO SÉRIO!_ "- Tenya luego notó la llegada de su compañera.

-"Como debí pensar después que Bakugo iba a atacar y tu Quirk hace que todo lo que toques se levante hice una limpieza completa para que tus "trucos" no funcionen."- Iida con una voz malvada y engreída al estar orgulloso en su actuación –"¡Tú cometiste un error en tus cálculos "Héroe"!"- y con eso termina con una risa maléfica.

 _De vuelta a Izuku_

-" _Debo pensar en un plan y rápido._ "- Izuku pensando en un plan hasta que su compañera se comunica. –"¿Qué pasa Uraraka? ¿En dónde estás?"-

-"¡Deku! Me descubrieron y estoy en el 5to piso."-

-" _Esta justo debajo de mí._ "- Izuku mirando hacia el techo –"Ok. Esto debemos ser rápido o sino perderemos."- hasta que es cortado por Katsuki que estaba a la vista de Izuku.

-"Deku… ¿por qué no usas tu "Quirk"? ¿Acaso me estás subestimando?"- Katsuki levantando su brazo con la ira en sus ojos.

-"No creerás que…"- Izuku con una gota de sudor por saber lo que vaya a suceder.

-"Exacto nerd. Si mi sudor puede secretar nitroglicerina que explotan a ser tocadas, ¡PUEDO HACER ESTO!"- mientras agarrando el anillo de su granada-muñequera.

Una explosión desata dentro del edificio y en la sala de vigilancia, que dentro de ahí los estudiantes se ponen en pánico.

 _Con Uraraka e Iida_

-"¿Qué rayos? ¿Eso fue Bakugo? ¿En qué está pensando?"- Tenya tratando de balancear por el tremor.

-" _¡Es mi oportunidad!_ "- tocándose la manos con su Quirk y corriendo hacia Iida.

Iida notando que Uraraka estaba yendo hacia la bomba –"¡Oh, no, no lo harás!"- pero es sorprendido cuando Uraraka salta y flota por su Quirk –"¿¡También usar en ti misma!?"-

-"Liberar."- con eso cayendo hacia la bomba pero es negado por la interferencia de Iida y su velocidad.

-"Mientras no me toques, no me puedes hacerme nada."- Iida dejando la "bomba" a un lado –"Así que simplemente tengo que mantener una distancia."-

-"Ugh. No puedo decepcionar a Deku mientras él pone esfuerzo de su lado."-

 _Con Midoriya y Bakugo_

Bakugo tratando de acercarse a Izuku pero es interrumpido por All Might por el transmisor.

-" ** _Joven Bakugo, si lanzas otra explosión como esta, voy a tener que interferir esto terminando este ejercicio forzadamente y terminarás perdiendo._** "- All Might explicando –" ** _¡Lanzar un ataque así dentro de un edificio que pueda destruir y dañar el interior es en contra del propósito de defender tu fortaleza! No importa si eres un héroe o villano. ¡Debes saber que esto no va a ser un gran héroe!_** "-

-"¡MALDITA SEA!"- agarrándose la cabeza con sus brazos –"¡ENTONCES VAMOS A DAR PUÑOS!"- con eso se lanza a Izuku pero es detenido en medio del aire para saltar sobre él con un explosión, golpearlo por detrás, agarrar del brazo y lanzarlo al piso.

-" _Kacchan es muy fuerte para mí… No me dará tiempo en pensar una estrategia… No tengo otra opción tengo que usarlo._ "- Izuku pensando mientras se levanta y trata de escapar.

-"¿QUÉ PASA DEKU? ¿PORQUÉ NO USAS TU "QUIRK", MALDITO NERD? ¿¡ME ESTÁS MENOSPRECIANDO, EH!?"- Katsuki dando pasos lentos y acercándose a Izuku –"¡QUITA ESA EXPRESIÓN DE TU CARA DE NERD!"-

-"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Kacchan, es porque tú eres asombroso que quiero GANAR!"- mientras levantándose –"¡QUIERO GANAR Y SOBREPASARTE! ¿¡NO PUEDES ENTERDERLO, IDIOTA!?"- preparando su puño –"¡DETROIT…"-

All Might viendo desde la sala de vigilancia con los estudiantes pensando que debería parar el entrenamiento hasta que…

-"¡URARAKA, SOSTEN EN ALGO!"- con eso su compañera dentro de la sala de bomba se agarra contra un pilar confundiendo a Iida –"…SMASH!"- destruyendo el piso en donde estaban Uraraka e Iida y tomando la oportunidad.

Uraraka usando su Quirk en el pilar –"¡HOME RUN COMET!"- golpeando todo los escombros del piso distrayendo a Iida y saltando hacia la bomba.

-"¡LO SABÍA… SABÍA QUE ME ESTABA MENOSPRECIANDOME, DEKU!"- Katsuki sorprendido al ver el hoyo en el techo.

-"No es eso… mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente capaz de soportar la tensión del Quirk pero… esto es lo único que se me ocurrió."- y con eso se desmaya el pobre Izuku con varias heridas. Mientras que Uraraka logra recuperar la "bomba".

All Might comentando –"El equipo de Héroes… ¡SON LOS GANADORES!"-

 *****AUTOR: Perdonen que me haya tardado otra vez… con todos los finales y lo otro no tuve tiempo con las historias. Ahora como son vacaciones estaré cada tanto con esto y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Manden reviews y otros más. PLUS ULTRA. (El siguiente capítulo los OCs luchan)*****


	5. Chapter 5: Izune vs Katsumi

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 5: Izune vs Katsumi

Anteriormente: El equipo de Izuku y Bakugo luchan en un entrenamiento de Héroes y Villanos para recuperar la bomba. Katsuki en vez de centrarse en el entrenamiento prefirió una lucha cara a cara con Izuku por su rencor a él. Izuku pensando que Katsuki solamente iba a por él decide separarse de Uraraka para que ella encuentre la bomba mientras él lo distraía. Al sentirse arrinconado decidió usar el Quirk para ayudar a su compañera y ganar el entrenamiento.

-"El equipo perdedor están ilesos mientras que el equipo ganador están en el suelo."- comentan los estudiantes dentro de la sala de vigilancia y viendo que Izuku está en el piso, Uraraka vomitando por el sobre uso de su Quirk, Iida ayudando a Uraraka y Bakugo con su cara estupefacto –"En otras palabras, perdieron la batalla pero si la guerra. Aunque era solamente un entrenamiento."-

-" _Mi gancho derecho… Deku le leyó como un libro y pudo contra atacarme… incluso si íbamos en serio… yo per…_ "- siendo interrumpido por All Might.

-"Volvamos, joven Bakugo."- mientras unos robots médicos se llevaban a Izuku a la enfermería –"No importa si ganas o pierdes. Recuerda en ver los errores y mejorar con lo que tienes."-

 _En la sala directiva_

-"Debo decir que el único que el mejor encuentro fue el joven Iida."- All Might dice y es comentado por una estudiante rana que porque era solo a él quien era mejor que los ganadores –"¿Por qué piensan en eso?"-

Una compañera, de cabello negro, piel de color blanco usando un traje rojo con varios cinturones de color beige, levantando la mano y explicando todos los detalles de las fortalezas y debilidades en esta ronda dejando a todos en silencio.

-"Bueno… el joven Iida también estuvo un poco rígido. Pero buena respuesta. _¡Santos Cielos! ¡Ella lo acaba de decir todo._ "- All Might con una cara nerviosa y levantando el dedo pulgar a ella.

 _Con eso la siguiente ronda comienza en una nueva arena… Equipo B (Héroes)_ _Shouto Todoroki y Mezo Shoji_ _vs Equipo I (Villanos)_ _Tooru Hagakure y Mashirao Ojiro_

 _Dentro de la sala de vigilancia_

Izune se puso furiosa que Katsuki haya lastimado a su hermano menor teniendo los brazos cruzados en su pecho y levantado y bajando su dedo índice de la furia.

-"Izune, por favor, no te enfades tanto. Sé que Katsuki puede ser rencoroso pero la enfermería podría ayudarlo."- Katsumi aun tratando de tranquilizar a Izune.

La mirada de Izune cambia cuando ve en el monitor que el edificio completo se haya congelado por el chico Todoroki. Todos los estudiantes se sorprenden al ver lo poderoso que era su Quirk, después viendo que el hielo se estaba derritiendo. Después de eso…

Equipo H (Héroes) Tsuyu Asui y Fumikage Tokoyami vs Equipo J (Villanos) Eijirou Kirishima y Hanta Sero

Equipo E (Héroes) Mina Ashido y Yuuga Aoyama vs Equipo B (Villanos) Momo Yaoyorozu y Minoru Mineta

Equipo G (Héroes) Kyouka Jirou y Denki Kaminari vs Equipo F (Villanos) Rikido Sato y Koji Koda

*** (Autor: Acá no sabía cómo se enfrentaron así que los inventé.) ***

Y finalmente…

Equipo L (Héroes) Katsumi Bakugo y Ryu Kugata vs Equipo K (Villanos) Izune Midoriya y Yuto Akaba

 _Dentro del edificio, 4to piso_

Izune planeando como defender la bomba de los "Héroes" junto a su compañero Yuto.

Yuto Akaba tenía cabello es castaño que sufre de Heterocroma, un ojo es Verde mientras el otro es naranja, mide 1,69 m y su tez era beige. Estaba usando su traje de héroe como la de Todoroki pero en vez de azul medianoche era gris claro (sin la mitad de hielo al comienzo).

-"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué tipo de Quirk tienes Akaba-kun?"- Izune pregunta.

-"Mi Quirk no es algo grande pero es Telepatía y Telequinesis. Puedo mover objetos máximo a 170 kilos y la velocidad del movimiento depende de lo pesado sea, en cuanto más ligero es rápido y más pesado es lento y puedo leer la mente de las personas y contactarse con ellas aunque esta particularidad pueda dejarme con migrañas por unos minutos o incluso caer inconsciente si llego a excederme."- explicando mientras atentamente miraba al mapa.

-"Huh…"- Izune luego centrándose en el mapa –"Bueno esto es lo que haremos…"- dejando la explicación.

 _Afuera del edificio_

-"Ellos están en el 4to piso Katsumi-san."- Ryu comenta mientras mira atento al edificio.

Ryu Kugata tenía el cabello de color blanco, sus ojos son anaranjados, mide 1,68m, su tez era pálida, estaba usando su traje de héroe que consta de deportivas, jeans y corbata negros, camiseta gris/purpura y una chaqueta blanca con cuello rojo.

-"¿Y cómo sabes eso Kugata?"- Katsumi confundida con la cabeza inclinada mirándolo.

-"Es por mi Quirk de Copiar y Adaptar. Mi Quirk me ayuda a copiar los quirks de los demás pero mi límite de uso son dos horas pero gracias a mi otro quirk de adaptación puedo seguir usando ese quirk si lo trabajo y entreno en mi cuerpo pero con condición de que al copiarlo sienta punzones en mi cuerpo."- riéndose mientras pone una mano detrás de su cabeza –"Los únicos quirks que he trabajado son rayos X y manejo de sombras."-

-"Pero mas te vale no usar eso de los rayos X para husmear a las chicas."- mirándolo con ojos aterradores.

-"Ok, ok, no lo haré."- evitando los ojos de ella.

Con All Might comentando el comienzo de la ronda final… los héroes entran al edificio pero con ser detenidos por el cambio del interior llenos de rocas o tierras cubriendo diferentes pasillos.

-"Debe ser Izune."- mordiéndose los labios de abajo al ver la idea de ella.

-"¿Acaso ella puede controlar la tierra?"- Ryu sorprendido.

-"No solo eso. Ella puede controlar los 4 elementos naturales."- Katsumi comentando.

-"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé."- con una gota de sudor en su cara.

 _Mientras los "Villanos"_

-"Quedó bien al tratar de bloquear los pasillos para que se tarden en venir."- escuchando las mentes de los "héroes".

-"No bajes la guardia. Aunque pudimos bloquearlos quien sabe que podrán hacer."- con cara seria.

 _Flashback_

 _Su padre entrenando a los dos varios tipos de artes marciales._

 _-"Papá eres demasiado fuerte."- Izuku arrodillado mientras suda. (Edad 12)_

 _-"Tiene razón. Aunque seamos 2 contra 1 no tenemos lo suficiente para ganar."- Izune afirmando el comentario. (Edad 12)_

 _-"Hahaha… no se pongan mal pero ustedes también mejoraron bastante. Aun así les falta mucho por ser grandes héroes."- Hisashi dando una sonrisa grande a sus hijos –"Pero recuerden, ningún villano van a parar para que descansen, tienen que ser atentos cada tanto para así contra atacar cada pelea y también no se engañen por la apariencia de uno."- eso dejó confundido a sus dos hijos._

 _-"Una persona grande no significa que siempre serán fuerte ni que los pequeños sean los débiles. Habrá personas que engañan a sus oponentes por sus apariencias. No se dejen relajados por eso. ¿Entendidos?"-_

 _-" **Sí.** "- los dos afirman._

 _-"Bien, otra vez."- Hisashi preparando con su postura de lucha._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-"Entendido."- Yuto preparándose para emboscar.

 _Mientras en la sala de vigilancia_

-"¿Huh? ¿No es raro que ambas hermanas de Midoriya y Bakugo tengan diferentes Quirks?"- un chico rubio con una marca eléctrica se pregunta.

-"No es raro. Porque suceden casos que los hijos o hijas de ambos padres no heredan los Quirks de ellos con razón que obtienen un diferente tipo de Quirks."- la chica con el cabello negro con cola de caballo responde a la pregunta.

-"No me gustaría pensar que ambas hermanas tengan los mismos quirks que sus hermanos."- otro chico de pelo negro con marcas de cinta en sus codos. Y todos teniendo ideas raras de ellas con esos Quirks con una gota de sudor en ellos.

 _Volviendo al entrenamiento_

-"Ryu aléjate que tengo una idea."- convocando pequeños bolas de fuego con caras dulces –"Ustedes pónganse ahí."- dirigiéndolos a los bloqueos en los pasillos. Con eso las pequeños bolas de fuego caminan hasta el bloque y explota (no tan fuerte).

-"Wow… los daños fueron mínimos pero nos dejó el pasillo limpio."- Kugata sorprendido con la boca como "O".

-"Ahora sí vamos hacia la bomba."- Katsumi corriendo hacia la habitación.

-"Espérame."- siguiendo por detrás.

 _Con los villanos_

-"Ellos destruyeron el bloqueo, Izune prepárate."- mirando hacia la puerta.

-"Tengo una idea, si puedes mantener la puerta cerrada con tu Quirk no creo que ellos puedan entrar."- apuntando hacia la puerta.

-"Veamos si funciona."- cerrando la puerta con su Quirk pero era fútil porque la puerta fue explotado por Katsumi.

-"Debe ser una broma."- con una gota de sudor –"¿Tenía que hacer explotar la puerta, Katsumi-chan?"-

-"Hey, los héroes siempre hacen entradas épicas déjame hacer lo mío."- poniendo los dos brazos en su cadera.

-"Vale… terminemos con esto."- poniéndose en una postura de batalla –"Yuto ve contra Ryu, yo iré contra Katsumi."-

-"Bien."- levantando el escombro del piso alrededor suyo creando un anillo.

Izune cubriendo sus brazos con tierra, avanza hasta Katsumi tratando de golpearla pero falla al saltar por el aire dejando un hueco en el piso.

Mientras tanto Yuto le lanzaba de a poco los escombros a Ryu pero son bloqueadas por su sombra haciéndolo parecer unos puños.

-"¿Entonces esto sería una lucha de resistencia?"- Yuto preguntando con una sonrisa.

-"Eso parece."- Ryu responde con otra sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban dando puños, patadas y esquivando los golpes de ambas que dejaron a todos los estudiantes incluso a All Might sorprendidos de sus movimientos.

-"¿No me creí que hayas entrenado artes marciales Katsumi-chan?"- Izune dejando una pose de lucha y sonriendo.

-"¿No creías que iba a estar estudiando solamente durante la secundaria, Izune-chan?"- con una sonrisa.

-"¿Entonces no te importa si hago esto?"- cambiando el color de su cabello y ojos a blanco-gris preparando una capa de tornado en sus brazos y lanzándolo a Katsumi.

-"Aaahh."- Katsumi gritando a medida de ser volado contra la pared y pegado a ella.

-"Akaba, aguanta un poco más para que se termine el tiempo."- concentrada en sus tornados.

-"Fácil decirlo, Kugata está bloqueando todo lo que tiro y además estoy empezando a tener dolor de cabeza."- sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

 _Sala de Vigilancia_

-"Esas 2 sí que saben luchar."- el chico pelirrojo sorprendido al ver las acciones de las mujeres –"Me pregunto, ¿dónde habrán aprendido a pelear así?"-

-" _Izune Midoriya… ¿su estilo de pelea donde lo había visto?_ "- Todoroki pensando al ver la pelea.

 _De vuelta al edificio_

-" _Vamos, Izune, aguanta un poco más._ "- Izune comenzando a cansarse con varias gotas de sudor en su frente –" _Crear mucho bloqueos no fue la mejor idea que tuve._ "-

Los tornados que estuvieron sosteniendo a Katsumi la soltaron y ella tomando esa oportunidad corrió hacia la bomba, Izune tratando de que no llegara puso varias pareces de tierra en frente de ella para que no llegase pero Katsumi pudo esquivarlas pero otras no y a medida que llegó a la bomba fue que…

-"Y SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS… LOS GANADORES DE ESTA RONDA FINAL SON PARA LOS "VILLANOS"."- All Might comentando la finalización desde la sala.

-"Agh… casi llegaba a tocar la bomba."- Katsumi se tiró al piso a 2 centimetros de la bomba.

Los chicos desactivaron sus Quirks y se cayeron a sentar en el piso de cansancio e Izune acostada también con sudor.

-"No estuviste mal, Izune-chan."- Katsumi comenta desde la "bomba".

-"Tú también."-

Los cuatros riéndose a medida que se reunieron con los demás a la entrada.

-"¡BUEN TRABAJO A TODOS! ¡EXCEPTO POR EL JOVEN MIDORIYA, NO HUBIERON LESIONES GRAVES! ¡PARA HABER HECHO POR PRIMERA VEZ, LO HICIERON MUY BIEN!"- All Might comentando a sus estudiantes –"Estas lecciones honestas también son parte de nuestra 'Libertar' aquí en el campus. Ahora iré al joven Midoriya a compartir su calificación de esto. ¡Cámbiense la ropa y vuelvan a sus clases!"- con eso se retira a toda velocidad All Might –" _Joven Bakugo, un corazón 'orgulloso' también es un corazón 'débil'. Como profesor, necesito ser la guía de **él** en este momento._"-

 _En los vestuarios de mujeres_

-"Discúlpame Katsumi-chan voy a ver a mi hermanito como anda."- se retira la hermana Midoriya.

-"Okay."- dirigiéndose al aula con sus compañeras.

 _En la enfermería_

-"Con permiso…"- Izune abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

-"¿Qué haces aquí joven?"- la enfermera de la escuela Recovery Girl preguntando a Izune.

-"Vengo a ver a mi hermano menor."- colocando su mochila sobre una silla y viendo que All Might saliendo de una esquina –"All Might."-

-"Ah la joven Midoriya. Creí que eras otra persona."- la versión original de All Might mostrándose con su traje de héroe.

-"¡¿Qué haces mostrándote All Might?!"- Recovery Girl confundida.

-"Ah me disculpo Recovery Girl, es que además de que la mayoría de los profesores saben sobre mi forma verdadera y herida, la naturaleza de mi Quirk sólo son sabidas por ti, el director, unos de mi amigos más cercanos y los gemelos Midoriya."-

-"Sólo vine a ver cómo anda mi hermano menor."- Izune preguntando preocupadamente.

-"Bueno… tiene varias heridas en sus brazos, raspaduras en la frente y espalda pero tendría que revitalizarlo gradualmente durante el día."- Recovery Girl explicando el asunto de Izuku.

-"Si se puede decir."- Recovery Girl viéndola confundida a la joven –"Tengo una compañera que su Quirk puede curar heridas graves, no sé si ayuda con esa información."-

-"Bueno podría servir pero quiero que me vea cada tanto tu hermano menor."-

-"Entendido."- con eso se vuelve a su clase.

 _Después de las clases._

La puerta del aula se abre al notar que Izuku estaba entrando con sus heridas.

-"¡Oh, Midoriya, buen trabajo allá atrás! Bueno, no pude escuchar lo que decían ahí en el entrenamiento pero fue un combate apasionado, viejo."- el pelirrojo comenta.

-"¡Esquivaste todos los ataque de ese Bakugo!"- la chica rosa se acerca.

-"¡Ese primer encuentro fue tan intenso que nos emocionamos todos!"- un chico con labios grandes comenta.

-"¡Hola, soy Eijirou Kirishima, estábamos terminando nuestra revisiones acerca del ejercicio!"- el pelirrojo se presenta.

-"Hola soy Ashido Mina, mucho gusto"- la chica rosa se presenta.

-"Soy Tsuyu Asui, pero me puedes llamarme Tsuyu-chan, ¿está bien?"- la chica rana se presenta.

-"¡Hey, aquí Rikido Sato!"-

Después de varias presentaciones de sus compañeros…

-"Izuku, si estás buscando a mi hermano, recién acaba de salir."- Katsumi apuntando afuera con su pulgar y se ve que Izuku se retira hacia afuera.

 _En los pasillos de la escuela_

Izune caminando junto con Katsumi, Ochaco, Mina y Tsuyu hasta que por la ventana a Izuku y Katsuki en la entrada de la academia escuchando...

-"¡DEKU, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE… YO SERÉ EL NÚMERO UNO, ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? ¡Y NO TE PIENSES A PENSAR IDEAS DE QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME GANARÁS OTRA VEZ! ¡MALDICIÓN!"- Katsuki gritando a Izuku y dando la espalda hacia la entrada.

-"Lo mismo de siempre con su orgullo…"- Katsumi comenta desde lo lejos.

-"¿Siempre es así, Bakugo-chan?"- Tsuyu pregunta con la cabeza inclinada y un dedo en su mejilla.

-"No sabrás la cantidad de cosas que menciona ese chico."- Izune responde.

Desde la ventana de la academia, las mujeres notan a All Might acercándose al lado de Bakugo murmurándole algo pero después se aleja de Bakugo como parece que le dijo algo para asustarlo y regresa a Izuku para saber de qué hablaban.

-"Creo que aquí es donde comenzará la rivalidad entre dos hombres."- Ochaco con dos puños en su pecho mirándolos.

A medida que Katsuki se iba nota a un héroe muy famoso a la entrada y hace que los quienes estaba presente lo descubriese.

-"¿Ese es…"- Mina con los ojos abierto –"… el héroe número 3, **DRAKOONE**?"-

-"¡ **¿QUÉ?!** "- todos exclaman (excepto los gemelos Midoriya y Katsumi)

-" **Papá.** "- los gemelos Midoriya lo llaman.

-" **¿¡PAPÁ!?** "- las chicas mirando a Izune con la confundido extrema.

-"Oh, chicos, vine a retirarlos."- viendo a Katsuki a su lado –"Katsuki, ¿cómo andas?"-

Hisashi Midoriya, padre de los gemelos Midoriya, estaba usando su traje de héroe que se utilizaban mayormente como si fueran un masco-mascara de dragón, una armadura completa hechos como huesos de dragón con marcas verdes desde los hombros hasta las piernas, unas hombreras de cráneo de dragones. Tenía una katana que la tsuka (donde se agarra las katanas) de color blanco y verde que tenía un cráneo diseñado como dragón con los ojos llenados con una piedra de jade y el sable era de un color verde oscuro guardado en un same (donde se guardan las katanas) negro que está atado en su cintura.

-"U-us-usted es Dra-a-koo…"- Katsuki tartamudeando.

-"También el papá de ambos Midoriya."- luego viendo a su hijo con All Might que cambia su mirada al ver las heridas de su hijo –"Adivinare… ¿tuvieron un entrenamiento entre los alumnos y resultaste herido, Izuku?"- viéndolo con ojos cansados entendiendo que fue entre Katsuki e Izuku.

-"Si…"- Izuku con la cabeza debajo.

-"No estoy enojado hijo pero tendrás doble de entrenamiento por la cantidad de heridas que tienes."- acercándose a All Might –"Por lo que noto esto fue entre mi hijo y Bakugo, ¿no?"-

-"Si, Hisashi-san."- All Might responde nerviosamente.

-"Entonces… ¿PORQUÉ NO LOS PARASTES CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE SE DEBÍAS, EH?"- acercándose su cara a All Might con una marca de tick en sí mismo.

-"Pero tu hijo ganó, ¿eso importa no?"- dejando a Hisashi sorprendido.

-"Retiro lo dicho Izuku, parece que no tendrás ese entrenamiento mencionado."- mirando a su hija que estaba arriba –"¡Izune, vámonos que tu madre estará preocupada a esta hora!"-

-"Voy."- dejando a las chicas, excepto a Katsumi, con los ojos y bocas abiertas tratando de despertarlas –"Nos vemos mañana."-

-" **Uhn…** "- aún sorprendidas pero dándole un saludo con una mano a Izune y Katsumi.

 *****AUTOR: Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo. Pongan sus reviews y si les gustaron pongan "Favorito" esta historia que habrá más. Para la próxima. PLUS ULTRA.*****


	6. Chapter 6: Voto presidencial, revelación

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 6: Voto presidencial y revelación

Los gemelos Midoriya caminando a la escuela notando varios reporteros en frente de la academia preguntando acerca de All Might y sus enseñanzas.

-"Lo siento mi hermanito menor tiene que ir a la enfermería en este instante, con permiso. Vamos Izuku."- evitando las cámaras de los reporteros.

-"Nee-chan, espérame."- siguiéndola por detrás.

Izune nota a varios de sus compañeros comentando algo y a Aizawa-sensei rechazando a los reporteros y entrando a la academia con notar que uno de los reporteros intenta entrar hasta que las puertas de la academia cierran a toda fuerza.

 _En las clases de 1-A_

-"Espero que hayan descansado del ensayo de ayer. Me tomé la libertad de leer sus notas y evaluaciones."- apoyando unos papeles en su escritorio y mirando hacia Katsuki –"Bakugo, deja de actuar como un niño que estás desperdiciando tu talento."-

-"Lo sé."- bajando la cabeza por sentir que su orgullo se haya dañado.

-"Y tú, Midoriya."- Aizawa mirando a Izuku –"¿Planeas romper los brazos de vuelta? No insistas con tu 'no puedo ajustar la fuerza de mi Quirk', con eso no llegarás lejos. Lo he dicho y no me lo hagas repetir, una vez que superes eso serás más flexible así que entrenes."-

-"Si señor."-

-"Dejando a un lado esto, lamento decirle pero…"-

-" _ **¿¡Ahora qué…!? ¿¡Será otra prueba sorpresa!?**_ "- los estudiantes completos nerviosos a su maestro.

-"Necesitamos elegir a un PRESIDENTE DE CLASE."- Aizawa responde.

-" **¡FINALMENTE ALGO PARECIDO A UNA ESCUELA!** "- todos exclaman.

A momento que todos escuchando a Aizawa la mayoría levantan sus manos para ser nominado como presidente de clase, pero Iida corta.

-"¡SILENCIO!"- dejando a los estudiantes sorprendidos mirando a Tenya –"¡SER PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE SE DEBE TOMARSE CON RESPONSABILIDAD DONDE SE TIENE QUE TOMAR EL PESO DE LOS DEMÁS SOBRE TI! ¡SÓLO POR QUE TE GUSTE HACERLO NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS LOGRAR ESE ROL! Se debe tener el conocimiento de aquellos a tu alrededor… con eso por lo cual, se deberá ser decidido por votación."- levantando su brazo en alto nervioso.

-"Pero aún es muy pronto para haber desarrollado confianza en los demás."- Tsuyu comenta.

-"Y todos se votarán a sí mismos."- Eijirou responde con otra buena razón.

-"Y es precisamente por eso que la persona que consiga múltiples votos será la persona más apropiada para el cargo."- mirando a sus compañeros para luego dirigirse a su profesor –"¿ESTÁ BIEN, SENSEI?"-

-"Mientras lo decidan ahora o hasta la fecha límite, todo está bien."- Aizawa preparándose dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

-"¡TUVE CUATRO VOTOS!"- Midoriya exclamando mientras Momo tenía 3 votos y los demás solo un voto.

-"Debes estar bromeando, ¿Quién demonios voto a Deku?"- Katsuki enojado por no ser votado de más.

Izune notando a Uraraka voltear la cabeza silbando y descubriendo quien fui quien lo votó dando una sonrisa.

-"Entonces, el presidente es Midoriya y la vice-presidenta es Yaoyorozu."- Aizawa presentando a los nominados electos.

 _En la cafetería_

-"Como debía ser de la Academia UA están todos aquí, el departamento de héroes, de apoyo, administradores y otros más en una misma sala."- Izune observando alrededor con una gota de sudor es sí.

-"Me hicieron presidente de la clase tan de repente, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo…"- Izune poniéndose nervioso por su elección a presidente de la clase con su platillo de katsudon en frente.

-"No te preocupes mucho, Izuku."- Izune al lado comiendo un plato de ramen de puerco.

-"Claro que harás bien."- Ochaco comiendo arroz blanco, sopa de miso y rollos de huevos.

-"Estarás bien."- Tenya con un plato de curry –"Tiene el valor y buen juicio que se necesita, Midoriya. Voté por ti porque sabía que podrías manejarlo."-

-" _ **Así que fuiste tú.**_ "- los gemelos Midoriya pensando.

-"¿Pero Iida, no querías ser tú el presidente de la clase?"- Izune señalando con los palillos a Iida.

-"Cierto con tu "look" con esas gafas te quería bien como presidente."- Ochaco mencionando al lado.

-" _ **Uraraka es muy directa a veces.**_ "- ambos gemelos con una gota de sudor en frente.

-"No es nada, no seguí mi propio juicio nada más."- Tenya comentando.

-" **¡Eres tan correcto, Iida!** "- los tres exclaman.

-"¿Acaso vienes de una familia de clase alta?"- Ochaco pregunta.

-"Izuku, cuando pienses en su apellido…"- Izune apuntando su pulgar a Tenya –"… obviamente viene de la familia de héroes que van por generaciones."-

-"¡Acaso…!"- Izuku pensando en una idea.

-"Exactamente, Midoriya-san, ¿conoces al héroe turbo **INGENIUM**?"- Tenya preguntando a Izuku.

-"¡OBVIAMENTE! ¡Es el súper popular héroe cuya oficina en Tokio ha contratado nada más y nada menos que 65 asistentes!"- Izuku con su héroe otaku.

-"Sabes mucho."- mirándolo con un brillo de entendimiento a Izuku para luego levantar su cabeza con un dedo en sus gafas –"¡Pero eso es correcto, y es mi hermano mayor!"-

-" **¡Y NO SE VERGÜENZA! ESO ES GENIAL.** "- los tres exclaman.

-"Mi hermano es querido por la gente por seguir las reglas y guías a las personas y yo aspiro a ser un día como él."- luego sentándose a comer –"Por eso creí que pudo ser muy pronto para mí estar en una posición de liderazgo. Y por ahora esa persona que es aceptable es para Midoriya y elegirlo como presidente es la elección correcta."- dando una sonrisa.

-"Iida-kun, creo que es la primera vez que te veo reír."- Ochaco comentando a Tenya.

-"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Yo sonrío también todo el tiempo!"- Tenya sorprendido al comentario de su compañera.

-"Nah… tú siempre pones cara seria."- Izune respondiendo a Tenya y terminando con una risa.

-"Hablando de héroes profesionales… ayer vimos a tu padre…"- Ochaco mencionando a los gemelos Midoriya que también dejó curioso a Iida –"… ¿es en serio que su padre es el héroe dragón, DRAKOONE?"-

-"¡EN SERIO!"- Tenya exclamando dejando a todos los estudiantes sorprendidos ante el comentario de Ochaco.

-" **Si.** "- los gemelos respondiendo al mismo tiempo.

Todos los estudiantes gritando y acercándose a los gemelos para pedir autógrafo o pedirle que sí pudieran ser sus asistentes u otras cosas.

-"Bien hecho Uraraka-chan, nos volviste populares apenas el segundo día de clase…"- Izune nerviosa mirando a su compañera.

-"Perdonen."- poniendo su cara de 'tee hee' y una mano detrás de su cabeza a Izune hasta que las sirenas de la academia sonaba por completo a la academia.

-"EL NIVEL 3 DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO VIOLADO. ESTUDIANTES POR FAVOR, EVACÚEN AHORA MISMO."- haciendo que todos los estudiantes se pongan en pánico y corran hacia la evacuación.

Todos los estudiantes que corrían hacia la evacuación entraron en pánico y empujasen entre ellos instintivamente. Notando que los cuatro estudiantes de la 1-A se separaron, Iida fue aplastado por la ventana notando que no era ninguna invasión sino que los reporteros de esta mañana habían aparecido en frente de la puerta con el profesor Aizawa y Present Mic.

-" _¿Dónde están los profesores, acaso estarán tratando con la prensa?_ "- Tenya notando a varios de sus compañeros de clase y Uraraka siendo barridos por los estudiantes de la academia idea un plan para calmarlos -" _Si yo fuera Midoriya (Izuku) o mi hermano, en un momento como este…_ "- notando la señal de salida en donde todos estaban corriendo –"¡Uraraka hazme flotar!"- luego notando a Izune –"Midoriya dame un empujón."- Izune volviendo blanco-gris su cabello y ojos empuja a Tenya con una pequeña ráfaga de viento hasta la señal.

-"¡TODOS CALMENSE! ¡ESTÁ TODO BIEN, SOLO SON LOS REPORTEROS, NO HAY NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE! ¡ESTAMOS EN LA YUUEI, COMPORTEMONOS COMO ESTUDIANTES QUE SOMOS DE LA MEJOR ACADEMIA!"- tranquilizando a todos los estudiantes de un estado de pánico.

 _De vuelta a las clases 1-A_

-"Bien, presidente, comience."- Momo indicando a Izuku a presentar la ceremonia.

-"Ah, sí, uhm, iniciaremos la ceremonia para el nuevo presidente de la clase pero antes de eso necesito decir algo... al final, creo que después de todo Iida está mejor calificado como presidente de la clase y viendo que Iida ha probado ser capaz de unir a las personas de una manera genial, pienso que hacer presidente a Iida es la mejor decisión correcta."- Izuku comenta.

-"Si tiene razón. Iida hizo un buen trabajo allá en el comedor."- Eijirou comenta radiadamente.

-"Me recordó a esas señales que están ahí de las salidas de emergencia."- Denki responde.

-"Fue gracioso cuando Iida chocó contra la pared."- Ryu recordando el momento.

-"Bueno por lo menos no fue nada serio este asunto."- Yuto comenta a Ryu.

-" _Pero es raro… la prensa no tienen la suficiente fuerza para destruir esa cantidad de seguridad, al anda mal._ "- Izune pensando en la ocurrencia de los reporteros.

-"¡SI ES EL DESEO DE LA CLASE, NO PUEDO DECIR QUE NO!"- Tenya dejando en claro a todos sus compañeros y ellos animándolo.

 _Mientras a la entrada de la academia_

-"¿Un reportero hizo esto?"- un hombre como si fuera un ratón o perro junto con otros maestros héroes observando la destrucción de la entrada –"Alguien está detrás de esto. Quizás esto fue como una declaración de guerra…"-

 *****AUTOR: Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo. Pongan sus reviews y si les gustaron pongan "Favorito" esta historia que habrá más. Para la próxima. PLUS ULTRA.*****


	7. Chapter 7: Rescate o Invasión

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 7: Rescate o Invasión

 _Comenzando el día con los estudiantes de la Yuuei 1-A_

-"Sobre las habilidades fundamentales de heroísmo que estudiaremos hoy, se va a ser supervisadas por 3 profesores conformado por mí, All Might y otro más."- Aizawa explicando el trabajo de hoy.

-"¡Sensei! ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy?"- Hanta pregunta mientras levanta su brazo.

-"Como todo héroe necesita, así como inundaciones o cualquier otro desastre."- levantando una carta con el tema 'Rescue'-"¡Es el ensayo de rescate!"-

-"El ensayo de rescate eh… parece que será mucho más difícil esta vez."- Denki comenta nerviosamente.

-"¡Totalmente!"- Mina confirmando lo de Denki.

-"Idiota, eso es lo que hace ser un héroes. No puedo esperar."-

-"No se adelanten."- Aizawa parando la emoción de sus alumnos –"Como decía, esta vez si quieren o no pueden usar sus trajes. Algunos de sus trajes no están adaptados a la tarea en cuestión, después de todo."- oprimiendo un botón que se abrió a un costado varios muros que dentro tenía los trajes de héroes –"El área en donde haremos es bastante lejos por lo cual iremos en bus. Eso es todo, vayan a cambiarse."-

 _Momentos después de cambiarse a sus trajes_

-"¿Por qué no estás usando tu traje, Deku?"- Ochaco notando que Izuku no estaba usando su traje de héroe sino su vestimenta de educación física.

-"Bueno mi uniforme quedó muy destrozado durante el entrenamiento de batalla. Y como está ahora en reparación por la compañía de soporte, estoy esperando que lo terminen de arreglar y modificar."- Izuku explicándole.

-"Dejando a un lado eso, no parece que Iida se está tomando muy serio de ser presidente."- Izune acercándose a los dos apuntando a Tenya siendo serio a los asientos.

 _Dentro del bus_

-"¡ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO ERA ESTE TIPO DE BUS…!"- Tenya siendo negativo por no saber el interior del bus.

-"No te preocupes, nadie lo sabía."- Mina tratando de calmar a Tenya.

-"Midoriya-chan, déjame decirte algo que lo que pienso sin importar lo que esté en mi mente."- Tsuyu preguntándole a Izuku sentada al lado.

-"¡Ah, Asui-san!"- Izuku exclamando nerviosamente.

-"Llámame Tsuyu-chan."- mirando a Izuku –"Tu Quirk me recuerda a All Might."- dejando sorprendido a Izuku e Izune.

-"¿E-en serio? Hahaha, pero el mio es…"- siendo interrumpido por Eijirou.

-"Pero espera Asui, All Might nunca se lastima usando su Quirk y solo que parezcan lo mismo no es igual."- levantándose mirando a su compañera rana –"¿Además no escucharon en la cafetería que ambos Midoriya sean los hijos del héroe número 3, Drakoone?"- dejando a la mayoría en silencio.

-"¿Eso en cierto, Izune-chan?"- Tsuyu mirando con una gota de sudor.

-"En eso es lo cierto Tsuyu, pero nuestro padre siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo y además no quería que atrajéramos mucha atención como sucedió en el comedor."- apuntando el pulgar a Ochaco.

-"¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA, IZUNE-CHAN!"- Ochaco levantándose de su asiento exclamada con pequeñas lágrimas de culpa.

-"Pero lo que sucedió es en el pasado."- Izune tratando de calmar a su compañera –"Además nadie nos preguntó acerca de nuestro padre así que no les contamos, bueno casi a Iida."-

Tenya recordando que Izune le iba a contar sobre su padre en el entrenamiento hasta ser interrumpido por la pelea de Izuku y Katsuki -"Eso lo explica todo, su forma de luchar y otras cosas."-

-" _Maldito Deku, como te atreves a guardar ese secreto a mí. No importa, intentar superar a All Might sería lo mismo de superar a su padre._ "- Katsuki gruñendo mientras mira por la ventana.

-"Solo una persona aquí sabe sobre nuestro padre."- apuntando a Katsumi y dejando a todos y Katsuki sorprendidos.

-"Bueno, solo lo conocí una vez."- Katsumi recordando cómo conoció a sus padres.

 _Flashback_

 _A la entrada de la casa de los Midoriya_

 _-"Vamos papá, que tenemos que ir al parque a entrenar."- Izuku, con menor edad en el momento, apurando a su padre._

 _-"Dijiste que iríamos a entrenar a las 10 am."- Izune mostrando el reloj de la casa siendo 1 pm._

 _-"*Perdónenme chicos, ayer un villano atacó un almacén y tuve que luchar toda la noche."- Hisashi saliendo cansado con un bostezo._

 _En el parque pasando horas de entrenamiento (5 pm)._

 _-"Uaggh, que cansado estoy."- Hisashi sentándose en una silla de parque mientras que sus hijos tirados en el pasto._

 _-"No importa cuánto peleemos siempre perdemos nee-chan."- Izuku respirando de cansancio._

 _-"Lo sé, huh," – notando que alguien conocido acercase –"oh, Katsumi-chan."-_

 _-"Oh Izune, Izuku, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"- notando que ambos estaban en el piso del parque con todo el sudor._

 _-"Ah, estuvimos entrenado nada más con nuestro papá."- Izuku responde._

 _-"Oh, ¿y dónde está él?"- Katsumi no sabiendo donde estaba el papá._

 _-"_ _ **Allí**_ _."- ambos gemelos apuntando al hombre sentado en la silla con notar que se durmió._

 _-"¿A-acaso ese hombre n-no es,"- Katsumi sorprendida y tartamudeando –"el héroe profesional número 3, Drakoone?"_

 _-"_ _ **Si**_ _."- los gemelos respondiendo simultáneamente con notar que Hisashi se despertara._

 _-"Huh,"- notando a Katsumi –"¿quién eres?"- con una voz cansada._

 _-"Ah, soy Katsumi Bakugo, mucho gusto."- inclinándose con un saludo._

 _-"Oh, eres la amiga de ambos de mis hijos, mucho gusto."- Hisashi dando una sonrisa a Katsumi._

 _-"¿De dónde venías, Katsumi-san?"- Izuku preguntando._

 _-"Solo andaba caminando en el parque hasta notarlos."-_

 _-"Katsumi-chan, perdona que te diga pero, ¿podrías guardar el secreto que nuestro padre es Drakoone? No queremos llamar tanta atención en la escuela."- rogando que no se lo cuente a nadie._

 _-"Okay, si eso es lo que quieren."- dejando confundida pero entendiendo el riesgo de ser descubierto por villanos._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-"Que forma rara de conocer a un padre héroe."- Denki comentando mientras todos acuerdan.

-"Pero estoy celoso de Midoriya lo sencillo tipo de quirk potenciador, hay muchas cosas que se pueda hacer y es llamativo."- activando su quirk en sus dos brazos –"Mi quirk de 'endurecimiento' no es malo, para golpear, pero odio que no sea llamativo."-

-"Kirishima, debes pensar en cómo usarlo no de cómo hacer llamar la atención."- Ryu aplicando ideas a Eijirou.

-"Uno debe saber que su quirk no solo sea utilizable para un héroe pero sino que es lo que lo represente."- Yuto haciendo otro comentario.

-"El heroísmo es también como un concurso de popularidad, ¿no? Mi laser de ombligo es tan llamativo y fuerte como el nivel de un profesional."- Yuga haciendo un comentario con acento francés siendo interrumpido por Mina.

-"Pero sería malo si tu estómago colapsara."- la chica rosa haciendo un comentario que dejó menospreciado a Aoyama.

-"Si estaríamos hablando de un ataque que es fuerte y llamativo, no nos olvidemos de Todoroki y Bakugo."- Tsuyu comenta mientras que Katsuki voltea su cabeza a la ventana con un 'tch' –"Pero como Bakugo siempre está enojado, por lo que no será muy popular."-

-"¡OYÉ RANA! ¡YO SERÉ POPULAR!"- Katsuki levantándose irritado ante el comentario de Tsuyu.

-"¿Ya vieron?"- Tsuyu con su lengua fuera apuntando a Katsuki.

-"Jajaja, hace poco que empezamos a socializarnos y ya somos conscientes ante tu personalidad mala."- Denki siguiendo la corriente.

-"¿¡EH!? ¿QUÉ VOCABULARIO DE MIERDA ES ESE? ¡TE VOY A MATAR!"- Katsuki siendo más irritado ante los comentarios de los compañeros.

-"Mira eso, no importa donde estemos siempre habrá alguien que moleste a Katsuki."- Izune comentando a Katsumi.

-"¿Qué se puede hacer? Katsuki, siempre tuvo ese tipo de orgullo y determinación pero eso termina siendo medio egoísta."- Katsumi suspirando ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

-"Que conversación tan vulgar."- Momo realizando un comentario individual.

-"¡Pero ellos me hacen reír!"- Ochaco riéndose al lado de Momo.

 _A la llegada del entrenamiento de rescate_

-"¡INCREÍBLE! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES ENÓRME!"- los estudiantes contemplando el lugar gigantesco.

-"Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, etc. Esta es un área práctica de entrenamiento que he creado. Para simular todo tipo de desastres y accidentes lo cual su nombre es… ULTIMATE SPACE FOR JAMS."- un hombre en traje espacial explicando el lugar.

-"¡Es el héroe del espacio, **Num.13**!"- Izuku con su sabiduría otaku -"¡Es el caballeroso héroe que trabaja en todo tipo de desastres!"-

-"¡WOW! ¡Siempre me ha gustados Num.13!"- Ochaco saltando de felicidad.

Izune notando que Aizawa-sensei acercándose a Num.13 y susurrándole algo, que lo cual notó que se supone que iba a estar All Might pero parece que no ha llegado, sabiendo que se le termino el tiempo de su duración al mantener su cuerpo heroico.

Luego el profesor Num.13 nos explica acerca de su quirk "Agujero Negro" por lo cual todo lo que absorba se convierte en polvo, pero también es un potencial peligro en usar a personas por lo que pueda matarlos y que no es diferente a cualquier quirk que tengamos, lo que nos potencia a dañar o herir a un fin de eliminar a un oponente "permanentemente".

-"Ustedes durante el examen de fuerza física de Aizawa aprendieron el verdadero potencial de cada uno, y durante el ensayo de batalla por All Might creo que aprendieron el verdadero sentido del peligro usando sus poderes en contra de otro."- Num.13 explicando los detalles que se fue haciendo durante los ensayos anteriores –"Esta lección servirá como un nuevo punto de inicio. Vamos a estudiar el cómo usar nuestros quirks por el bien de la humanidad. No significa que sus quirks solamente sean para dañar a sus oponentes sino que entiendan también el uso de su quirks ayudando a otros."-terminando la explicación de Num.13-sensei hasta que un vórtice negro aparece en medio del campo.

Una figura de cabello blanco y una mano es su cara aparece en el vórtice haciendo notar a Aizawa que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A iban a estar en peligro.

-"¡JUNTENSE EN UN SOLO LUGAR Y NO SE MUEVAN!"- Aizawa gritando a sus alumnos dejándolos confusos ante su grito y mientras que el vórtice negro se expande a medida que varios villanos salen del agujero.

-"Eraserhead y Num.13… de acuerdo al currículum de maestros que conseguimos ayer, se supone que All Might estaría aquí, y sin embargo…"- un hombre de forma gas con ojos amarillentos comentando ante no haber visto a All Might con los demás estudiantes y profesores de la Yuuei.

-"Debí suponer que lo de ayer fueron ustedes."- Aizawa preparándose a luchar.

-"Donde está él… pasamos muchas cosas para reunirnos a muchos villanos aquí a matarlo… no me puedes decirme que All Might… el símbolo de la paz… no está aquí."- el hombre castaño con la mano en su cara irritado por no salir el plan pensado –"ME PREGUNTO SI ÉL APARECERÁ SI MATAMOS A TODOS ESTOS CHICOS."- dejando a todos los estudiantes espantados.

 *****AUTOR: Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo. Pongan sus reviews y si les gustaron pongan "Favorito" esta historia que habrá más. Haré una noticia que después de este capítulo dejaré esta historia en hiatus, no va a ser permanente, con la idea que voy a hacer otro proyecto de fanfiction como "Black Clover" o una igual a "Boku No Hero Academia" pero usando solo un personaje (con la idea que voy a reemplazar a un personaje de la saga original, con votación obvio) porque este proyecto mío es la primera vez que hago uno por lo cual se me meten varias ideas para otros proyectos y quiero hacerlas antes que otros las hagan. Así que después del siguiente capítulo pienso dejarlo a un lado para hacerlos, capaz los haga en inglés pero ustedes pueden decidirlos si quieren porque escribir expresiones en español es mucho más difícil que en inglés así que nada más. Para la próxima. PLUS ULTRA.*****


	8. Chapter 8: Los Villanos atacan

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 8: Los Villanos atacan

Anteriormente: Los estudiantes iban a entrenar en un ensayo de rescate dirigido por All Might, Aizawa y Num.13 pero All Might tuvo una inconveniencia a la venida de la academia que causó que termina su tiempo de forma heroica por lo cual dejaron a Aizawa y Num.13 a cargo de los alumnos 1-A pero un evento ocurrió que todos los estudiantes tuvieron que estar preparados en una emboscada inesperado, un grupo mayor compuesto por villanos aparecen en medio del entrenamiento con la idea de eliminar el símbolo de la paz, All Might.

-"¿¡Eeehh, VILLANOS!? ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!"- un estudiante entrando en pánico al ver a los villanos.

-"¡Sensei! ¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti-intrusos?"- Momo preguntando alertadamente a Num.13.

-"Los sensores no están respondiendo ante esta invasión, lo que significa que uno de ellos tiene un quirk para anularlos."- Shouto comenta ante observando a los villanos salir del vórtice.

-"Viendo que estamos en un espacio aislado lejos de la academia, justo cuando hay una clase programada, parecerá fuera de discusión pero, deben tener un objetivo en claro. Esto no es una emboscada sin ningún plan cuidadosamente pensado detrás de él."- Izune dando ideas de lo que está sucediendo a sus compañeros y profesores.

-"¿Qué clase de plan están es esto?"- Yuto comenta mientras de traga su saliva y teniendo una gota de sudor en su frente.

-"No sé. Pero escuché con mi quirk a esos villanos diciendo que el plan sería eliminar a All Might."- Ryu respondiendo a su compañero.

-"¿Y con qué fin?"- Yuto con una voz aterrada.

-"¿No lo entiendes? Si los villanos destruyen el símbolo de la paz, sería como derrotar a todos los héroes del mundo haciendo que ellos salgan victoriosos."- Katsumi respondiendo preparándose para una pelea.

-"Eso no es bueno…"- Izuku sorprendidamente nervioso ante el plan de los villanos.

-"¡Num.13 procede con la evacuación e intenta llama a la academia! ¡Esos villanos saben cómo lidiar con los sensores! ¡Ellos posiblemente tengan a un tipo electromagnético que interfiera con los sensores!"- dando instrucciones a Num.13 –"¡Kaminari, intenta contactarte a Yuuei con tu quirk!"- preparándose para lidiar con los villanos.

-"Pero, Aizawa-sensei, usted no puede lidiar con tantos de ellos, su estilo de batalla como 'Eraserhead' es capturar a los villanos después de borrar sus quirks. Lo que significa, atacar de frente…"- Izuku poniendo punto leves al nivel de Aizawa-sensei pero siendo interrumpido por él.

-"¡UN HÉROE SIMPRE TIENE MAS DE UN TRUCO BAJO LA MANGA!"- Aizawa respondiendo a su alumno y diciendo a su colega Num.13 –"¡Cuento contigo!"- con eso yendo hacia los villanos.

Viendo que Aizawa salgo sobre los villanos que se preparaban a disparar hasta que el quirk del profesor hace borrar sus quirks, golpeándolos hasta noquear, esquivando ataques de villanos tipo mutantes, por lo que él no puede borrarlos, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo a otros villanos dejándolos expuestos y preparados porque las gafas de Aizawa ocultaban sus ojos para saber a quién estaba borrando.

-"¡Es increíble, olvidé que la especialidad del sensei es pelear solo contra varios enemigos!"- Izuku analizando el estilo de batalla de su profesor.

-" **¡NO ES MOMENTO DE ANALIZAR, TENEMOS QUE EVACUAR!** "- Tenya e Izune gritándoles a Izuku siendo interrumpidos por el villano tipo vórtice.

-"Me temo que no puedo permitirlos."- el hombre gas apareciendo en frente de los estudiantes –"Saludos. Somos de la alianza de villanos. Pido disculpas por la presunción pero nos tomamos la libertad de entrar a la academia Yuuei, la base de los héroes con el fin de reunirnos con el señor All Might, 'el símbolo de la paz', y nos preguntábamos si tendríamos la oportunidad de exterminarlo."- dejando ese comentario sorprendidos a todos los estudiantes incluyendo a Izuku.

Kurogiri viendo a los estudiantes y Num.13 notando que All Might no estaba entre ellos –"¿Huh? ¿No se supone que el señor All Might estaría presente en esta coyuntura? De casualidad, ¿algo ha sido alterado? Ah bueno… dejando eso a un lado, este es mi rol."- expandiéndose alrededor de los estudiantes con solo ser interrumpido por Eijirou, Katsuki e Izune, en su modo tierra.

-"¡Apuesto a que no pensaste que seríamos capaces de golpearte!"- Eijirou comentando después de golpear a Kurogiri.

-"Eso fue bastante peligroso. Pero eso es de esperarse, aunque sean solamente estudiantes, también son los futuros héroes del mundo."- Kurogiri sorprendidamente dando cumplidos no tan serios a los estudiantes.

-"¡ES INUTIL, USTEDES TRES CORRAN!"- Num.13 avisándolos a que se retiren del rango del villano.

Kurogiri esparciéndose de vuelta diciendo –"¡USTEDES SERÁN DISPERSADOS, TORTURADOS Y ASESINADOS, A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!"- agarrando a varios estudiantes y separándolos en diferentes escenarios.

 _En la zona de inundación_

-" **¿¡UWAAAAAAAA!?** "- los gemelos Midoriya siendo trasferidos a la zona de inundación cayendo al agua.

Ambos gemelos notando que hay varios villanos tipo acuáticos en la zona e Izune utiliza su quirk en su modo agua lanzándose al aire siendo agarrado por una lengua amigable de Tsuyu. Dejándolos en un barco que estaba allí y lanzando a Minoru (Mineta) por tratar de hacer algo pervertido a Tsuyu.

-"Gracias Asui-san."- Izuku agradeciendo.

-"Cierto, Tsuyu-chan."- Izune también agradeciendo.

-"Midoriya-chan,"- mirando a Izuku –"llámame Tsuyu-chan. Pero si, estamos en un aprieto."- notando a varios villanos.

-"Esto es malo."- Izune observando a los villanos nadando en el agua.

-"Bueno, ellos tuvieron un plan desde un principio. Es como digo Todoroki, ellos esperaron una oportunidad perfecta para atacarnos y está llegando a una preparación final."- Izune repasando los detalles que fue ocurriendo.

-"¡P-PERO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PUEDAN MATAR A ALL MIGHT! ¡UNA VEZ QUE LLEGUE, ÉL LOS DERROTARÁ A TODOS!"- Minoru siendo optimista a que All Might llegará.

-"Mineta, aunque All Might llegue, ¿no tuviste la idea de que ellos hayan descubierto una forma para matarlo?"- Izune dando una buena razón.

-"Es cierto, si ellos tuviesen una forma para eliminarlo, ¿no pensarás que ellos hayan tenido tantos problemas en traer a muchos de los villanos para aplastarlo?"- Tsuyu dando otra explicación y Mineta sintiéndose aterrorizado por escuchar esas explicaciones.

-"Además, ¿no escuchaste a ese hombre de gas que nos dijo? Que nos iban a torturar hasta la muerte, ¿piensas que podremos aguantar hasta que los refuerzos lleguen y nos salven?"- Izune preguntando a Minoru en su estado de pánico.

-"Ellas tienen razón… ellos deben haber planeado algo de alguna manera para derrotar a All Might. No tiene otra explicación."- Izuku susurrando personalmente en modo pensativo de que significaba que los villanos querían eliminar a All Might o que fuese el 'símbolo de la paz' pero no teniendo otra idea del 'porque' –"De todos modos, si esos bastardos tienen algún truco para vencer a All Might, entonces ahora mismo nosotros tenemos que pelear para ganar."-

 _Mientras en la entrada_

-"Shoji, ¿puedes confirmar su todos los demás siguen aquí?"- Tenya preguntando si seguían dentro del lugar.

-"Están todos dispersos y desordenados, pero todavía estamos dentro de los límites del parque."- Shoji confirmando con su quirk.

-"Esto es un desastre, él tiene el poder de atacar a las personas con un urdimbre espacial, y es difícil de agarrarlo, será difícil de lidiar."- Tenya observando a Kurogiri.

-"¡Presidente de la clase!"- Num.13 llamando la atención de Tenya –"¡Te lo confío a ti! Ve de regreso a la academia y cuéntales acerca de la situación. Que hay alguien que desactivó las alarmas, nuestros teléfonos perdieron recepción, a pesar que Aiza… digo Erasehead cancele los quirks de sus oponentes, creo que alguien tenga un quirk que interfiera sin vacilar a él o a sí mismo, alguien deberá huir e informar a la escuela sobre nuestra situación."-

-"Pero… sería desagradable para la clase si su presidente se…"- siendo cortado por Rikido.

-"¡No importa eso ahora, esto es una emergencia! Tienes que ir afuera y contarles lo que ocurre, ellos deben tener una razón por lo cual ellos viniesen."- Rikido preparándose para un contra-ataque.

-"Y eso debe significar de que ellos no irán detrás de ti, así que usa esas piernas turbo para pasar por esa niebla negra."- Hanta preparándose.

-"Por favor Iida, usa tu quirk para salvar a los demás."- el profesor dando la orden a Tenya.

-"Como lo hiciste en el comedor, ve y busca ayuda que podremos aguantar."- Ochaco con una gota de sudor pidiendo que vaya.

-"Eres nuestra esperanza, presidente de la clase."- Katsumi dando una pulgar arriba a Tenya.

-"Quizás sea o no se capaz de detenerlo pero me sorprende que digan sus planes en frente de su enemigo."- Kurogiri acercándose a los jóvenes héroes.

-"¿Piensas que es obvio que te dejemos escuchar? ¡Ya que no será un problema de lo que sepas!"- Num.13 abriendo un hoyo en su guante utilizando su quirk.

 _De vuelta a la zona de inundación con Izuku, Izune, Tsuyu y Minoru_

-"¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR "QUE LUCHEMOS"? ¿ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA O ALGO? ¡ESTOS VILLANOS NOS HARÁN PURÉ Y PUEDEN MATAR A ALL MIGHT, TU IDEA ES CONTRADICTORIA, MIDORIYA! ¡DEBERÍAMOS CALMARNOS Y ESPERAR A LOS HÉROES DE YUUEI VENGAN A SALVARNOS! ¡ESA ES EL MEJOR RUMBO DE ACCIÓN!"- Minoru entrando en pánico.

-"¿A quién le dices idiota enano púrpura?"- Izune irritada a que insulten a su hermano menor dando un golpe en su cabeza.

-"Uggh."-

-"Nee-chan no lo lastimes tanto."- Izuku preocupado de su compañero luego ser serio observando a los villanos –"Pero mira Mineta, ellos son claramente luchadores acuáticos, ¿no?"-

-"Así que pensaron un plan en eliminarnos dependiendo en la zona que había en este lugar."- Tsuyu entendiendo lo que Izuku mencionaba con un dedo tocando su boca.

-"¡Exacto, ellos disponen de la información para atacar! Pero para ser un grupo que hayan pensado en atacarnos hay algo raro en sus comportamientos."- los cuatro observando que los villanos estaban esperando en el agua –"Y como es un combate en el agua, Asui-san, es decir, Tsuyu puedes moverte libremente. Ese es tu fuerte, ¿así que por qué ellos quieren ponerte aquí?"- Izune y Tsuyu comprendiendo a lo que Izuku llegaba dejando a Minoru confundido.

-"Te refieres…"- Tsuyu sabiendo lo que decía.

-"En otras palabras, ellos no conocen los quirks de los estudiantes."- Izune confirmando a lo que su hermano menor se refería.

-"Es cierto, soy una rana, así que en una zona de fuego no sería bueno para mí."- Tsuyu observando la zona de incendios.

-"Como ellos no tienen información de nuestros quirks, ya que nos separaron pensaron que podrían eliminarlos en grandes números."- Izuku observando a los villanos –"Ellos nos superan en número, pero tenemos una sola oportunidad de ganar que es que ellos no tengan idea de que pueden hacer nuestros quirks. Como no han intentado subir al bote, esa fue mi única hipótesis, en otras palabras, ellos definitivamente no nos están subestimando."-

En un momento, los cuatros estudiantes sobre el barco se dieron explicaciones acerca de su quirks. Comenzando por Tsuyu, que puede hacer todo tipo de cosas que una rana pueda hacer, brincar muy alto, escalar paredes, que su lengua pueda estirarse para atacar a unos 20 metros, inflar su estómago y puede secretar mucosa venenosa (no tan letal). Siguiendo por Izuku que su quirk es bastante poderosa que puede fracturarse sus huesos que son limitadas, Izune mencionando que puede controlar los cuatros elementos naturales a su antojo y finalmente Minoru explicando con sacarse una 'bola' de su cabeza y pegándolo a la pared diciendo que son pegajosos y dependiendo de su salud podría estar pegadas un día completo, si sigue desplumando comenzará a sangrar y solo él es inmune a su pegajosidad y lo único que hace es rebotarse si las presiona. Un silencio pasó después de su explicación.

-"¿¡SE LOS DIJE, NO!? ¡ES PREFERIBLE QUE ESPEREMOS PACIENTE HASTA QUE LLEGUEN Y NOS RESCATEN! ¡MI QUIRK NO ES ADECUADO PARA COMBATIR DE TODOS MODOS!"- Minoru siendo inferiorizado por las miradas de sus compañeros.

-"No es eso, sólo tenemos que pensar una forma de usarlo para hacerlos más útil…"- Izuku tratando de calmar a su compañero siendo interrumpido por un ataque de uno de los villanos al barco.

-"Se están poniendo fastidiosos, acabemos con esto."- un villano acuático cansado de esperar a los jóvenes.

-"¡Qué tremendo poder, partió el barco en dos!"- los estudiantes tambaleando sobre el barco haciendo que Minoru entre más en pánico que lanzase las 'bolas' al agua y llore a que su quirk no podía hacer nada.

-"¡NO TE DESESPERES!"- Izune gritándole a Minoru con sus ojos enojadas.

-"¿Ahora qué haremos? Les lanzaste tu quirk al enemigo."- Izuku luego observando que los villanos estaban siendo cautelosos evadiendo las 'bolas' que Minoru había lanzado.

-"Tomará unos minutos a que el barco se hunda y cuando suceda será nuestra victoria, jejeje."- un villano riéndose de su victoria.

-"¡HYAAAAAA, ÉL TIENE RAZÓN! ¡MORIMOS SIN SER HÉROES!"- Minoru gritando con el temor de morir.

-"¿Acaso no entraste a la academia para ser un héroe, Mineta?"- Izune preguntándole con duda.

-"¡CALLATE! ¡ES UNA LOCURA QUE USTEDES TRES NO ESTÉN ASUSTADOS! ¡HASTA AHORA ERAMOS SOLAMENTE ESTUDIANTES NORMALES DE ESCUELA! ¿¡A QUIÉN RAYOS SE LE OCURRIRÍA QUE NOS METERIAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN EN QUE POSIBLEMENTE SEAMOS ASESINADOS LUEGO DE ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA! ¡POR LO MENOS DEJAME TOCAR LAS BUBIS DE YAOYOROZU ANTES DE MORIR, DIOS!"- Minoru gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-"Pervertido."- Izune comentando con una cara disgustada.

-"Eso no importa ahora, el momento que los enemigos están confiados de su victoria, ES TU OPORTUNIDAD."- calmando a su compañero en pánico notando que Izuku también estaba temblando de miedo –"Una vez All Might, dijo que para poder ganar, NO HAY OTRA FORMA."-

Izuku notando que las 'bolas' de Minoru seguían cerca de los villanos se le ocurrió una idea de que se requería de su hermana.

-"Nee-chan, tengo un plan, y esperemos que funcione."- Izuku planteando un plan para derrotar y escapar de los villanos.

-"Buen plan, hermanito."- una sonrisa de orgullosa aparece por el plan de Izuku –"Aquí vamos."- creando un remolino en el centro de los villanos.

-"Mineta, sigue lanzando las bolas."- Izuku dando instrucciones a su compañero.

-"¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!? NO SE DESPEGAN."- un villano tratando de sacar las 'bolas' de sí mismo.

-"Hey, hey, aléjate de mí."- otro villano pegado de otro.

-"No puedo, estas bolas son pegajosas."-

-" **¡AAAAAAAGHH!** "- todos los villanos gritando al mismo tiempo siendo succionados por el remolino.

Tsuyu brincando mientras sostenía a Minoru en su brazo mientras que Izune e Izuku se escapaban por un tornado de agua que los llevaban a los dos.

-"Por ahora hemos derribado el primer obstáculo. Ustedes tres estuvieron grandioso, de cualquier forma."- Tsuyu dando cumplidos a sus compañeros.

 _A momentos después a la orilla de la zona de inundación_

-"Como comencé bien allanando el basurero, las bolas deberían pegarse a esos villanos durante todo un día."- Mineta comentando mientras siendo arrastrado por Tsuyu por su bufanda.

-"Tuvimos suerte de vencerlos, podrían haber tenido algunos debajo del agua, supongo que estaban pensando en cautela, ya que pensaban que estaban en ventaja, a partir de ahora, tenemos que ser más discretos y prudentes…"- Izuku murmurando por sí mismo asustado a Izune y Tsuyu.

-"Deja de murmurar Izuku, estas asustando a Tsuyu-chan."- Izune tratando de traer a su hermanito a la realidad.

-"¿No deberías pensar en lo que haremos después?"- Tsuyu preguntando por la siguiente fase.

-"Tienes razón. Nuestra primera prioridad es pedir ayuda desde afuera."- Izuku observando la plaza central donde Aizawa-sensei estaba luchando.

-"Pero miren, Aizawa-sensei sigue en la plaza central deteniendo a varios villanos. Pero a este paso, se va a cansarse y no podrá seguir luchando."- Izune planteando algo concreto –"Deberíamos poder hacer algo."-

-"¿¡Eh!? ¿No seas tonta, no tendríamos que pelar contra ellos?"- Minoru mirando a Izune mientras sigue siendo arrastrado por la bufanda.

-"Ambos tienen razón, pero… tenemos que hacer algo para aliviar la menor carga para sensei."- Izune preocupado de que sucediera si se cansase.

Los cuatros estudiantes viendo que varios villanos siendo derrotados por sensei pero el hombre de cabello celeste con la mano en la cara tratando de derrotarlo. Ese hombre logra de alguna manera romperle su codo y se ve que sensei se aleja pero a medida que se retira un monstruo gigantesco horrible que se puede ver el cerebro por arriba cubierta por un vidrio lo agarra y lo tira al piso.

 _Mientras tanto en la entrada_

-"Num.13, como esperase de un héroe cuyos esfuerzos son algo aliviados ante un desastre pero tu experiencia en batalla es más baja que la de un héroe normal,"- Kurogiri felicitando a Num.13 pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado de sus habilidades de lucha y abriendo un portal de su lado a detrás de Num.13 –"serás reducido a polvo por tu propio poder."-

-" **¡SENSEI!** "- todos los estudiantes presentes espantados que el traje especial de Num.13 se dañase y deje a su profesor derrotado.

-"Iida, ve rápido a la salida."- Katsumi apurando a su compañero.

-"Demonios."- Tenya corriendo hacia la puerta en apuros.

-"Oh, chiquillo dispersados… si llaman a los profesores, me temo que sólo podrían causar un problema para nosotros."- Kurogiri interfiriendo a Tenya por frente pensado –" _Con esperar lo suficiente, All Might aparecerá solo._ "- siendo agarrado por Mezo.

-"¡Vete rápido!"-

-" _¡Chicos, por favor, espérenme hasta que vuelva!_ "- Tenya sintiendo el peso de dejar a sus compañeros.

 *****AUTOR: Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo. Pongan sus reviews y si les gustaron pongan "Favorito". Termino aquí porque creo que llegar a 3000 palabras me casé y preferible terminar esta parte de esta arca antes del hiatus. Veré que haré mi próximo proyecto pero estaba pensando hacerlo en inglés con "BLACK CLOVER", así que espérenlo con ansias que este siguiente proyecto será fenomenal (para mí creo). Para la próxima. PLUS ULTRA.*****


	9. Chapter 9: Los Héroes contra-atacan

**No tomo derecho de la historia, el autor del "Boku No Hero Academia" se lo dedicamos a Kōhei Horikoshi por habernos traído esta fabulosa y divertida historia.**

Capítulo 9: Los Héroes contra-atacan

 _En la zona de ruinas_

-"¿Estos son todos?"- Katsuki tirando a un villano explotado al piso -"Vaya, sí que eran débiles."-

-"Estos idiotas pensaron que ganarnos con números sería fácil. ¡SE EQUIVOCARON BOBOS!"- Ryu gritando a los villanos inconscientes.

-"Ustedes dos, ¡vamos, tenemos que salvar a los demás!"- Eijirou limpiándose de la suciedad pegada en su rostro –"Como fuimos enviados aquí, eso significa que los demás siguen en la USJ (*autor: si no se acuerdan era el nombre de "Ultimate Space for Jams" que Num.13 había nombrado*) ¡Estoy preocupado por los que no tienen muchos movimientos de batalla!"-

-"Tienes razón Kirishima."- Ryu aprobando su idea.

-"Nos apresuramos en atacar, así que Num.13-sensei fue forzado a quedarse atrás y cuidarnos la guardia. Si el sensei hubiera sido capaz de succionar a esa niebla negra, las cosas no hubieran sucedido así. Como hombres debemos tomar la responsabilidad."- Eijirou sintiendo la culpabilidad de haber hecho algo mal.

-"Si quieres ir, vayan ustedes dos. ¡Yo voy a asesinar a ese cabrón de los portales tele-transportador!"- Katsuki teniendo su propio plan.

-"Precisamente ahora, sales con una frase que un niño diría, además los ataques físicos no funcionan con él."- Eijirou dando una explicación que se entiende.

-"Pero, si lo vemos así, ese hombre niebla es lo único que puede transportar a esos villanos. Si nos deshacemos de él y cuando los profesores o héroes vengan todos ellos serán acorralados."- Ryu pensando a lo que Katsuki tenía en plan –"Pero, si, ese hombre será difícil a menos que tenga algo sólido en sí."-

-"No hay otra forma de que no haya una forma para contra-atacar a esos tipos de quirks."- Katsuki diciendo hasta que un villano que se había camuflado atacara con un cuchillo a los tres estudiantes siendo solamente fracasado por el golpe explosivo de Katsuki –"A lo que llego, es que si él asignó a estos inútiles incompetentes para nosotros, debería estar bien."- con una cara calmada.

-"Me sorprende…"- Eijirou comenta.

-"¿De qué?"-

-"Es porque pensábamos que tenías una actitud que dice más "MUERE" y no tranquila."- Ryu respondiendo con una cara confundida.

-"¡YO SIEMPRE ESTOY CALMADO, MALDITOS DESCEREBRADOS!"- Katsuki volviendo a su actitud original.

-" **Oh, ahí está.** "- Eijirou y Ryu respondiendo sincronizado.

-"Solo váyanse, los veré luego."- Katsuki poniendo sus guantes granadas.

-"¡Espera! ¡Yo creo en mis compañeros y tú estás comenzando a sonar muy varonil, Bakugou! ¡ESTOY CONTIGO!"- Eijirou poniendo un puño en su otra mano.

-"Yo iré a ver a los demás. Mi quirk no ayudará mucho en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."- Ryu diciendo e yendo hacia la entrada.

 _En la zona de montañas_

-"Agh, qué fastidio."- Yuto haciendo acrobacias mientras esquiva los ataques.

-"¡UWA!"- Denki esquivando un golpe de un villano –"¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Vi las puertas de la muerte! ¿Quién rayos son estos tipos? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?"-

-"¡Ya deja de llora Kaminari!"- Yuto bloqueando un golpe con su sombra.

-"¡Preocupémonos por los detalles más tarde!"- Kyouka en posición de batalla con una espada creada por Momo.

-"Ahora mismo, debemos pensar en cómo derribarlos."- Momo con su palo Bo (*autor: Bo staff, no sé cómo escribirlo en español*).

-"¿No eres un chico eléctrico? Fríelos a todos."- Kyouka diciendo algo molesto.

-"¡OYE! ¿¡NO NOS VISTES CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN EL GRUPO DURANTE EL ENSAYO DE BATALLA!? ¡Sólo puedo crear rayos, necesito un arma conductor! ¡Puedo descargar algo, pero no puedo controlarlo por completo! ¿¡Quieres ser electrocutada, también!?"- Denki nervioso de su quirk.

-"Que más da. Con permiso."- Yuto tocando el hombro de Momo, copiando su quirk, y creando dos sub-metralletas con balas BB –"Todos abajo."- disparando aleatoriamente hacia los villanos mientras que sus compañeros estaban en el piso, dando a algunos y otros bloqueando con quirks tipo endurecimiento.

-"¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?"- Denki saltando por los aires gritando a Yuto, luego gritando –"¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!?"-

-"Y ahora tu turno."- empujando con una patada a Denki hacia un villano que fue electrocutado al tocar.

-"¡Ah, él es conductor de electricidad! ¡Soy extremadamente fuerte! Bien ustedes tres, ¡pueden contar conmigo!"- Denki poniendo un pulgar hacia los tres.

-" _Vaya, este tipo sí que es bi-polar._ "- Yuto pensando de lo cobarde a orgulloso es Denki. Luego notando que dos villanos se estaban acercando a Denki –"¡AH, CUIDADO!"-

-"¡NO MOLESTES, PEQUEÑAS SABANDIJA!"- un villano elástico conectado a una bola de rocas lanzándolo a Denki pero siendo impedido por Kyouka destruyendo las rocas, terminando golpeando la cara de Denki y electrocutándose –"¿¡GUAAAAAAA!?"- mientras que el otro villano es enredado por una red lanzada por Momo.

-"Ustedes dos, en serio."- Momo esquivando y preparando algo.

-"Ya tenía un plan, pero tú Kaminari…"- Kyouka lanzando una onda de sonido alto hacia una dirección de los villanos.

-"¡Está lista!"- Momo gritando de un preparativo terminado.

-"¿¡De qué!?"- Yuto confundido a lo que Momo decía.

-"Tomó tiempo en hacerlo,"- Momo sacando una manta gigante en su espalda cubriendo a ellos excepto a Denki –"están viendo una lámina aislante de 100mm. Kaminari tu turno."-

-"Entendido, en ese caso soy…"- Denki preparando algo grande –"¡ESTUPIDAMENTE FUERTE!"- lanzando rayos por doquier, electrocutando a los villanos presentes.

-"Bien ahora, estoy preocupada por el resto…"- Momo levantando la manta de su lado, notando que Yuto volteó rápidamente su cabeza y Kyouka estaban sonrojando viendo que el traje de Momo estaba destrozada y se veía sus pechos (*autor: lo siento mucho a todas las mujeres, no sé qué otra forma decir*) –"Démonos prisa y volvamos a reunirnos con ellos."-

-"Yaoyorozu-san tienes una ruptura bastante grande en tu traje."- Yuto sonrojado mencionando el daño en su traje.

-"Haré otra."- Momo sin estar desconcertada en su apariencia.

-"Heeheee."- Denki estando en un modo aparentemente como un idiota.

-"¿Qué te pasa ahora, Kaminari?"- Yuto saliendo del manto y yendo hacia Denki pero parando por notar con su quirk a alguien saliendo desde el piso a una distancia alejada –"¿Quién está ahí?"- sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeras y creando un rifle modificado.

 _Mientras en la entrada_

Tenya seguía corriendo hacia la puerta a toda velocidad y Kurogiri tratando de parar la huída. No nota que la joven Uraraka sale corriendo hacia él dejando a los demás confundidos.

-"¡Todos miren eso!"- Ochaco apuntando al hombre niebla con notar que había algo flotando dentro de la niebla negra.

Tenya, mientras tanto, pensando si debería patear o derribar las puertas automáticas, aparece Kurogiri en frente de él para detenerlo.

-"¡No te pongas engreído, cuatro ojos! ¡DESAPARE…!"- Kurogiri y Tenya sorprendidos a lo sucedido.

-"No sé por qué está ahí, pero si él lo tiene…"- Ochaco agarrando un metal sólido de Kurogiri –"¿¡No significa que él tiene un cuerpo real en alguna parte!?"- lanzándolo por los aires –"¡Iida, corre!"- al lanzarlo, Hanta, con quirk cinta, agarra en cuerpo de Kurogiri sosteniéndolo por los aires mientras que Tenya logra llegar a las puertas y huir del lugar.

-"Si él pide refuerzos… entonces será el fin del juego."- Kurogiri lanzando un pedazo de él para avisar al líder de la operación.

 _A la orilla de la zona de inundación_

-"Esto es demasiado, Midoriya… ya lo reconsideraste ahora, ¿cierto?"- Minoru cubriendo su boca para no gritar.

-"Esto es malo, muy malo, a este paso Aizawa-sensei morirá."- Izune observando aterrorizada a la plaza central.

-"Ribbit."- Tsuyu croando a su lado. (*Autor: la acción de "ribbit" de las ranas*)

-"Shigaraki Tomura."- Kurogiri apareciendo al lado del hombre con la mano en su cara.

-"Oh, Kurogiri, ¿entonces Num.13 está muerto?"- Tomura pregunta.

-"Lo he incapacitado. Sin embargo, me temo que los estudiantes que no pude dispersar me lo impidieron y por lo tanto fue capaz de escapar con vida."- Kurogiri dando las malas noticias.

-"Huh, huh, huuuuuuuuuuuh…"- Tomura sorprendido a que Kurogiri haya fallado en neutralizar a los estudiantes –"Kurogiri, tú, si no puedes ser un portal tele-transportador decente, entonces nuestros planes se han derrumbado. No hay duda que si nos lanzan muchos profesionales no podríamos ganar. Fin del juego, ¡FIN DEL JUEGO!"-

Un silencio pasó hasta que Tomura continuó, -"¿Deberíamos saltar de regreso?"- esas palabras dejaron confundidas a los cuatros estudiantes a la orilla de la zona inundada.

-"¿Saltar?"- Minoru preguntando en confusión a Tsuyu.

-"Sí, eso digo."-

-"¡Yaaay, estamos salvados!"- Minoru saltando de felicidad mientras tocaba los pechos de Tsuyu.

-"Esto es un poco desconcertante, Midoriya."- Tsuyu comentando a Izuku mientras ahoga a Minoru.

-"Sí, ellos vinieron y no hicieron prácticamente nada… ¿y sólo así, se retiran?"-

-"Aun así no bajen la guardia, quien sabe estos villanos puedan hacer."- Izune mirando a los dos excepto a Minoru por estar siendo ahogado por su compañera.

-"En realidad, antes de eso, por qué no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para…"- Tomura apuntando hacia los cuatros y apareciendo en frente de ellos –"¡DESPEDAZAR EL ORGULLO DEL SÍMBOLO DE LA PAZ!"- acercando su mano a Tsuyu pero siendo detenido por Aizawa-sensei a último segundos borrándole su quirk.

-"Realmente eres un tipo genial…"- mirando hacia Aizawa –"¡Eraserhead!"- el Noumu tirando su cabeza al piso con fuerza, no notando que ambos gemelos tratan de tomar esta oportunidad a golpearlo.

-" **¡DEJALA EN PAZ!** "- los gemelos gritando en simultáneamente.

-"Noumu."-

Los gemelos golpean con tanta fuerza que desata un humo alrededor del villano pensando que derrotaron a Tomura pero cuando el humo desaparece aparece la figura enorme del Noumu en frente de ellos.

-"¿¡Qué carajo!?"- Izune sorprendido que su golpe fuese nulo.

-"Acaso este es…"- Izuku recordando que Tsuyu mencionara sobre una forma de matar a All Might.

-"Buen golpe. Lo llamaste un "Smash"… ¿eres seguidor de All Might?"- Tomura dando cumplido a Izuku –"Bueno, como sea niño."- acercándose a ambos Tsuyu e Izune con sus dos manos hasta que es interrumpido por el derribo de la entrada y aparece una figura y voz familiar.

-"¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! POR QUE YO HE VENIDO."- All Might apareciendo en la puerta enfadado.

-" **¡ES ALL MIGHT!** "- los estudiantes gritando de alegría.

-"Aaaahhhh… tenemos un 'continuar'."- Tomura feliz de que el invitado principal haya llegado.

-"Tuve un mal presentimiento… así que interrumpí la larga historia del director y decidí venir aquí a verlos. Me topé con el joven Iida en mi camino aquí, y gracias a él escuché lo que había sucedido."- All Might preparándose quitando su chaleco y corbata -"Ustedes me hicieron enojar, viendo cómo aterrorizaron a todos los estudiantes, viendo cuán desesperación había en mis pupilos daban lo mejor de ellos es por eso que todo está bien porque, ¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!"-

-"Miren nada más, estábamos esperando por ti héroe, o debería decir… HEROE BASURA."- Tomura dando las bienvenidas.

-"Es nuestra oportunidad."- Izune lanzando un hidro-pulso de agua en los cuatros saliendo volando por los aires haciendo que la mano pegado a la cara de Tomura se le caiga mientras que All Might corría poniendo a varios villanos en el piso golpeándolos uno por uno, agarrando a Aizawa y agarrando a los cuatros estudiantes por los aires y dejándolos en una zona segura.

-"Ustedes cuatros, vayan a la entrada y llévense a Aizawa con ustedes. Está inconsciente así que apresúrense."-

-"Entendido, chicos tenemos que ir rápido."- Izune comenzando a cargar a su profesor inconsciente y corriendo hacia la entrada.

-"Aaaah, no es bueno. ¡Lo siento, padre!"- Tomura levantando la mano tirada y poniéndolo en su lugar –"Atacaron y salvaron a alguien al mismo tiempo… hahaha, no por nada es conocido nacionalmente por su violencia. Él es bastante rápido, mis ojos no pudieron seguirlo, y aun así, no fue tan rápido como lo esperaba ¿podría ser que nuestra información sea correcta después de todo?"- mirando con un ojo a All Might –"De cómo te estás debilitando…"-

-"All Might, tienes que retroceder."- Izuku había quedado atrás mientras que los tres corrían hacia la entrada –"Ese villano gigante con cerebro, cuando lo golpeé no fue suficientemente para romper mi brazo, pero aun así ni siquiera se movió. Él debe ser que…"- Izuku siendo interrumpido por el héroe.

-"Midoriya, mi chico, ¡Todo está bien!"- poniendo un seña "V" al lado de sus ojos y lanzándose hacia los villanos –"¡CAROLINA SMASH!"- siendo detenido por Noumu.

 _Mientras en la entrada_

Izune junto a Aizawa llega primera con los demás viendo que Katsumi estaba tratando de curar las heridas de su profesor Num.13.

-"Katsumi, ayuda a Aizawa-sensei."- Izune dejando a su profesor junto a Num.13.

-"¿Y qué harás tú?"- Katsumi preguntando viendo que su compañera volteaba hacia donde All Might y Tomura estaban luchando.

-"Yo no, pero ellos sí."- Izune colocando sus manos al piso creando dos golems de tierra –"Ustedes dos, ayuden a All Might."- con eso los golems siguieron las instrucciones de su dueña y fueron hacia All Might.

-"No sabía que podías hacer eso."- Hanta preguntando sorprendido de lo que veía.

-"Lo aprendí con mi padre."- Izune dando una sonrisa.

Mientas que Izuku, Tsuyu y Minoru mirando a All Might luchando contra ese Noumu viendo que el héroe se colocó detrás del Noumu e hizo un backdrop que sonó a toda fuerza.

-"¿Acaso los backdrops deben ser explosivo? All Might en verdad es alguien de otro mundo."- Minoru sorprendido a los ataque de All Might.

-"Aunque cuando trate de enseñar a alguien, él aún es un principiante que necesita leer apuntes."- Tsuyu menciona.

-" _Sé que ellos deben tener un método para matarlo, pero como estamos ahora, no podemos hacer nada para ayudar. Si lo intentáramos sólo nos meteríamos en su camino y nos tomarían como rehén basta de especular a los villano, lo único que podamos hacer es, ¡creer en All Might!_ "- Izuku pensando mientras que los estudiantes que estaban viendo gritaban de apoyo a su héroe –" _Pero, esta vez, no es como si no lo supiera. Leo las noticias todas las noticias de héroes en tiempo real cada día camino a la academia. Cuando All Might no apareció en el USJ como se suponía que lo hiciera, Num.13-sensei hizo una señal de tres dedos con su mano. Esa señal debió ser que All Might alcanzó su límite diario, él debe estar en las últimas ahora mismo. Los únicos que saben eso soy yo y mi hermana, y la razón por la que me rió y sonrió es para engañarme a mí mismo y sepultar mis sentimientos de intensa presión y miedo en lo profundo de mi interior. Sólo nosotros dos sabemos de su secreto._ "- All Might teniendo problemas con el Noumu que se tele-transportó y le clavó sus dedos al abdomen comenzando a sangrar.

Viendo que el héroe comenzaba a estar en desventaja, Izuku no pudo estar quieto.

-"Tsuyu, Mineta, ustedes dos vayan primero con los demás."-

-"¿Y qué harás tú?"- Tsuyu preguntando siendo sorprendida a que su compañero corra hacia el peligro.

-"¡ALL MIGHT!"- Izuku gritando a todo pulmón pensando –" _¡Aun hay demasiadas cosas que necesitas enseñarme!_ "- avanzando hacia su héroe siendo bloqueado por Kurogiri pero,

-"¡SAL DE MI PUTO CAMINO!"- Katsuki apareciendo con una explosión agarrando el cuerpo de Kurogiri –"¡DEKU!"-

Izuku luego notando los golems de su hermana apareciendo al lado de él, el Noumu siendo congelado aflojando su agarre haciendo que All Might pueda escapar de una terrible muerte.

-"Escuché sobre sus planes, bastardos. Acerca de cada uno de sus roles en su plan para matar a All Might."-

Eijirou y un golem de tierra tratando de golpear a Tomura pero esquivando a ambos y manteniendo su distancia.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Casi lo tenía!"- Eijirou frustrado de casi atrapar al villano luego notando al golem –"¿¡Qué es eso!?"-

-"No es nada divertido, ¿verdad? ¡Maldita sombra!"- Katsuki apretando a Kurogiri contra el piso.

-"El símbolo de la paz no caerá tan fácil como ustedes payasos."-

-"Y ahora… perdimos el control de la salida. Las cosas se pusieron peligrosas."- Tomura notando que las piezas que puso precisamente para derrotar a All Might fuesen tomadas.

-"¡Como pensaba, los lugares que puedes transformar en portales son limitados! Sólo usas ese humo tele-transportador para esconder tu cuerpo real, ¿verdad?"- Katsuki confirmando con una voz arrogante –"Si fuese sólo humo e inmune a los daños físicos, no hubieras dicho "eso fue bastante peligroso…"."- recordando lo que había sucedido anteriormente, Kurogiri tratando de escapar pero dicho eso era negado por las manos explosivas de él –"¡No te muevas! Si tengo el presentimiento de que tienes algún truco bajo la manga, te haré pedazos en el acto, ¿bien?"- observando con ojos malignas.

-"Eso no suena algo que un héroe diría."- Eijirou dudando y observando a su compañero explosivo.

-"Hemos sido acorralados, y además, ustedes están casi ilesos. Los niños de ahora son verdaderamente formidables…"- Tomura dando cumplidos a los jóvenes héroes –"A este paso la alianza de villanos será el hazmerreír."- luego mirando a Noumu –"Noumu, acaba con el chico explosivo, reconquistaremos la salida."- ordenando al Noumu incapacitado pero él destruyó sus partes congeladas y saliendo ileso sorprendiendo los héroes.

-"Espera, ¿cómo que se está moviendo… no cayó la mitad de su cuerpo?"- Izuku sorprendido a que el villano cerebro se haya levantado sin problemas.

-"¡Retrocedan, todos ustedes! ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡No era su quirk uno de "absorción de impacto"?"- All Might ordenando a que se retiraran después también haber sido sorprendido por el Noumu que estaba regenerándose las partes perdidas.

-"Yo jamás he dicho que era su única habilidad, como verán, él también tiene "súper regeneración". Noumu es un "saco de arena humano" creado artificialmente para estar a la altura de tu capacidad física con el fin de hacerle frente al 100% de tu fuerza."- Noumu acercándose a Katsuki pero antes que llegase a golpear a él, un golem de tierra agarra a Katsuki convirtiéndose en una bola de tierra grande siendo golpeado hasta una pared y dejando ileso a Katsuki.

-"¿¡Qué es eso!?"- All Might recién notando el otro golem de tierra que estaba detrás de él.

-"Es de mi hermana."- Izuku susurrándole a All Might para que Tomura no escuchase que volvió a mirar a Tomura.

-"¿No conoces la piedad?"-

-"Mmmh… bueno, no tuvimos elección. Teníamos que salvar a nuestro aliado, ¿no?"- Tomura estando tranquilo ante la situación –"¡Ahora escúchame, All Might! Estoy muy irritado."- Estamos categorizados como Héroes y Villanos, pero al final, violencia es violencia. ¿Y quién decide lo que está bien y lo que está mal? ¡LA SOCIEDAD!"- Tomura levantando sus brazos lentamente –"¿¡El "Símbolo de la Paz"!? ¡No me jodas! ¡No eres más que una mentira de la opresión! La violencia sólo genera violencia. Y una vez que te matemos, ¡eso será dado a conocer al mundo!"-

-"Estás demente. Deberías quedarte tu antisociales puntos de vista para ti mismo."- All Might denegando sus puntos de vista –"Además, sé directo conmigo. Tú solo quieres divertirte."-

-"Viste a través de mí, tan rápido."- Tomura sonriendo debajo de la mano.

-"Es 3 contra 6 (incluyendo al golem, el otro fue destruido para salvar a Katsuki)."-

-"Y Kacchan expuso el punto débil del sujeto de niebla."-

-"¡Esos tipos son monstruosos pero si le damos algo de apoyo a All Might, entonces los venceremos sin ningún problema!"- Eijirou poniendo sus puños preparados.

-"¡NO, POR FAVOR ESCAPEN!"- All Might impidiendo que se interpongan a sus estudiantes también el golem bloqueando a los cuatros.

-"Pero si yo no hubiera venida a ayudarte hace unos momentos, habría terminado mal."- Shouto comenta.

-"All Might estás sangrando… y no deberías estar ya sin…"- siendo interrumpido por la mano del golem haciéndolo recordar del secreto. (*Autor: acá los golems aunque puedan ser dadas instrucciones también tienen pensamientos del dueño por lo que si el dueño sabe algo, esa información es impresa a ellos.*)

-"¡TIENES RAZÓN, TODOROKI, MI CHICO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡PERO AHORA ESTARÉ BIEN, DEJEN ESTO A LOS PROFESIONALES Y MOSTRARLES COMO SE HACE!"- All Might poniendo un pulgar hacia arriba a sus estudiantes.

-"Noumu, Kurogiri, les dejo a All Might. Me encargaré de los niños."- Tomura dando instrucciones a los dos que ellos hicieron una corrida hacia All Might que él también corrió hacia los dos y, entre All Might y Noumu, se dieron golpes simultáneos conectando uno con el otro.

-"¡ES ABSORCIÓN DE IMPACTO, NO ANULACIÓN TOTAL! ¿¡DEBE TENER UN LÍMITE, NO!? ¿¡FUE HECHO PARA RESISTIR MI 100%!? EN ESE CASO, ¡DARÉ MÁS DE 100%!"- All Might grita mientras golpeaba al Noumu.

-" _All Might, no has parado de escupir sangre y aun así… no se está conteniendo. No ataques tan imprudentemente. Estás dando más del 100% en cada golpe._ "- Izuku viendo lo que sucede en frente de sus ojos.

-"¡UN HÉROE ES ALGUIEN QUE SUPERA CADA OBSTÁCULO QUE LA VIDA PONE EN SU CAMINO! ¿¡SÁBES DE LO QUE HABLO, VILLANO!?"- dando el último golpe con "PLUS ULTRA" al Noumu haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta salir por el tejado.

-"¿Qué es esto, una historieta? Es como si le hubiera pulverizado la absorción de impacto a ese cabeza hueca definitivo."- Eijirou comenta después de que el Noumu haya salido por el techo –"Entonces ese poder era una mierda al fin y al cabo, y lo destruyó tan rápido que su regeneración no pudo activarse a tiempo."-

-" _ **Entonces esta es la cima… este es el mundo de los profesionales.**_ "- Shouto y Katsuki pensando individualmente el mundo a lo que querían llegar.

-"Realmente me he debilitado. En mis días, sólo me tomaría 5 buenos golpes y ahora lance más de 300."- All Might mirando a Tomura –"Bien villano, ambos queremos terminar rápido con esto, ¿cierto?"-

-"¡HICISTE TRAMPA!"- Tomura furioso por perder al Noumu.

 _Mientras tanto en la zona montañosas_

-"¿Qué estás intentando hacer, villano?"- Yuto apuntando con su arma al villano -"Ni se te ocurra mover un músculo villano."-

-"Tch, si no fueses por ti estaría en ventaja."- un villano tipo eléctrico apareciendo en frente de ellos.

-"Debe ser de quien Todoroki ha estado hablando, el que ha interferido la comunicación."- Momo apuntando con su Bo staff al villano.

-"O sea de que si lo derrotamos aquí, las comunicaciones volvería a restablecerse, ¿no?"- Kyouka con la espada dada preparándose a atacar.

 _Volviendo a la plaza central_

-"Tú, ¿Qué te has debilitado? Mentira… ¡Estamos totalmente subyugados! Como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi Noumu, ¡HICISTE TRAMPA!"- Tomura sorprendido y confuso a su información dada –"¡No hay forma de que seas ni un poco más débil ahora! Acaso él… ¿¡Acaso él me mintió!?"-

All Might parado llegando a su límite de su forma –"¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde se fue tu bravura y que hay acerca de terminar el juego? ¡INTENTALO SI PUEDES!"- Tomura asustado a que iba a poner fin el juego

-"Ese All Might, parece que no tendremos oportunidad para pelear…"- Shouto comenta mientras los cuatros y el golem estuvieron en una zona segura alejada de los villano.

-"¡Midoriya, realmente deberíamos retirarnos! De otra forma terminaremos atrapados como rehenes."- Eijirou viendo que Izuku aún seguía observando la pelea.

-" _No es eso, él está fanfarroneando. Se está mezclando con todo el polvo que él había levantado pero, ese polvo, ¡es el mismo tipo de vapor que libera cuando él se está transformando!_ "- Izuku preocupado que al terminar su límite se revele su identidad.

-"Bueno, ¿qué esperan?"- All Might sentía que su límite llegaba y no podía seguir luchando después de haber sido dañado demasiado contra Noumu y debía esperar a que tomen el asuelo a que huyan ante su fanfarroneo.

-"¡Sí Noumu siguiera aquí! ¡Sí siguiera aquí! ¡Él sería capaz de encararlo sin ningún temor!"- Tomura comenzando a rascarse.

-"Shigaraki Tomura, por favor conserva la calma. Mira cuidadosamente, el daño que Noumu le hizo es claramente visible."- Kurogiri tratando de calmar a Tomura, mencionando que los estudiantes y un golem estaban mirando desde una distancia y dando su último ataque a All Might.

-"¡Dejemos que All Might se encargue de los peces gordos! Ayudaremos a los demás."- Eijirou retirándose de la zona al notar que Izuku estaba murmurando algo y dando una luminosa idea que sería peligroso pero no tenía otro modo.

-"¡Golem!"- llamando la atención del golem de su hermana –"Necesito que hagas algo…"-

Tomura y Kurogiri yendo a su último tiro de asesinar a All Might no notan que unos de los estudiantes que estaban a una distancia alejada aparecen cerca de ellos pareciendo que fue lanzado por algo. Kurogiri nota que el golem estaba en una pose de lanzamiento.

-"¡ALEJATE DE ALL MIGHT!"- Izuku pensando de que si golpeara en cuerpo de Kurogiri se alejaría y eliminaría el obstáculo de los villanos de escape. Pero Kurogiri usando su quirk, Tomura pone su mano en él y se le acerca la mano en frente de Izuku y a medida de que iba a matarlo, una bala inesperada aparece en la mano de Tomura.

-"¡Por fin llegaron!"- All Might contento de que llegaran los refuerzos.

Un estruendo ocurre en frente apareciendo varios profesores y héroes de la academia junto a Tenya.

-"¡PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE 1-A, IIDA TENYA! ¡REPORTÁNDOSE AL DEBER!"-

El profesor Snipe, quien se vestía como vaquero, disparaba a los villanos para evitar a que se escaparan y Num.13 tratando de absorber a Kurogiri para que no puedan escapar pero resultaron escapando de la zona y antes de pudiesen escapar Tomura declara esto –"Hemos fallado esta vez, pero te mataremos la próxima vez, ¡símbolo de la paz, All Might!"- con eso se escapan.

-"Yo… fui completamente inútil."- Izuku en el piso frustrado a que no pudiese atrapar a los villanos.

-"Eso no es cierto, joven. Si no me hubieses dado esos preciados segundos. ¡Yo estaría muerto ahora mismo! Me has salvado otra vez, chico."- All Might agradeciendo a su alumno haciendo feliz al joven.

-"Oh, los profesores están aquí… si todos ellos vinieron aquí eso significa que los villanos no atacaron todo el campus."- Shouto comprobando su hipótesis.

-"Midoriya, ¿estás bien?"- Eijirou acercándose a su compañero pero siendo levantado por el golem de Izune, dando un pulgar de tierra al héroe y All Might agradeciendo de la hermana del joven Midoriya por salvarlo de ser descubierto.

 _A la entrada de USJ_

Un detective oficial contando a los estudiantes –"Bueno al parecer todos los estudiantes están ilesos."- viendo que varios de los estudiantes estuvieron hablando de sus momento de luchar contra los villanos en las zonas enviadas –"Por el momento, todos ustedes necesitan regresar a sus aulas. No podemos simplemente pasar al interrogatorio policiaco, naturalmente."- al terminar Tsuyu se le acerca preguntándole.

-"Oye, detective, ¿cómo está Aizawa-sensei?"-

-"Viendo de su daños, sus brazos estaban plagados de fracturas conminutas y también sufrió de fracturas faciales, con suerte de no sufrir daños cerebrales."- viendo que Tsuyu y Minoru estaban preocupados de que no pudieran hacer nada al respecto, -"Pero viendo que tienen a una compañera que puede curar heridas graves, él, Num.13 y All Might pudieron recuperarse no por completo pero están a salvos. Los enviamos a la enfermería de su academia para ser atendidos por Recovery Girl."- un suspiro de alegría salieron a ambos. Los policías se encargaron de los demás villanos y el Noumu a ser encarcelados.

 _En la enfermería de la Yuuei_

Recovery Girl chequeando a All Might, ve que Izuku e Izune entran por las puertas para ver a All Might.

-"Que alegría que no haya sido serio las heridas."- Izune alegre que no se haya dañado seriamente.

-"Si, All Might, es creíble que nos haya pasado esto justo durante el entrenamiento."- Izuku dando una miranda preocupada a su héroe.

-"Bueno, ¿qué se va a hacer? Sólo debes aceptar que cosas pasan."- All Might levantándose para poder sentarse en la cama a momentos que el detective oficial aparece detrás de los gemelos.

-"All Might, cuanto tiempo."- el detective saludando con una voz alegre.

-"¡Tsukauchi, eres tú, entonces viniste también, eh!"- All Might escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-"All Might, ¿él también conoce tu verdadera forma?"- Izune sorprendida a que el detective sepa de su forma original.

All Might explicándoles que el detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi, quien era también oficial de policía era su mejor amigo, vino para dar testimonios sobre los villanos, All Might lo detiene para saber de los estudiantes incluso a Aizawa y Num.13.

-"La mayoría de los estudiantes tienen sólo rasguños menores y en cuanto a los dos maestros un alumno tuyo pudo dar los primeros auxilios así que ellos están bien por ahora."- Naomasa explicándole sobre la situación de los alumnos y maestros –"Pero sabes, si ustedes tres no hubieran encargado y luchado tan valientemente entonces probablemente hubiera sido una historia muy diferente para los estudiantes."-

-"¿Ah sí? Sin embargo, estás mal en una cosa Tsukauchi. Los estudiantes también lucharon valientemente y ¡dieron con todo!"- All Might dando explicación de lo valiente eran los estudiantes de la clase 1-A –"Ellos experimentaron una batalla real a una edad tan joven y sobrevivieron. Dime, ¿conoces otros estudiantes de primer año de secundaria que hayan encarado al terror? ¿¡Que hayan encarado el peligro del mundo de los adultos!? ¡Ellos le mostraron a esos villanos los idiotas que eran y los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se harán grandes héroes!"- poniendo un pulgar hacia arriba a los gemelos –"Estoy seguro de eso. ¡Recuerda mis palabras!"-

 _Volviendo a la casa de los Midoriya_

-"¡MIS NIÑOS! ¡ESTOY ALEGRE DE QUE HAYAN VUELTO SANOS Y SALVOS!"- Inko llorando de alegría de que sus hijos hayan regresado después de haber visto las noticias.

-"Estamos felices de que hayan sobrevivido."- Hisashi orgulloso de sus hijos con una voz alegre luego cambiando a una voz seria –"Y bien, ¿cómo les pareció la vida de los adultos?"-

-"Fue aterrador, pero, es lo que nosotros quisimos hacer."- Izune viendo a su padre con ojos valientes.

-"No teníamos otra alternativa, ese escenario era ganar o morir."- Izuku temblando por lo que había vivido –"Pero hemos ganado y sobrevivido así que eso es lo que importa ahora."-

-"¡Bien dicho! Ahora descansen que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela."-

-" **¡SI!** "- los gemelos diciendo sincronizadamente.

 _A la semana siguiente en la Yuuei_

-"¡MUY BIEN CHICOS, ESCUCHEN! ¡ES LA HORA DEL PERÍODO ESCOLAR DE ESTA MAÑANA! ¡TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS, TODOS!"- Tenya gritando como su rol de presidente de la clase.

-"Estamos todos sentados, tú eres el que no está."- Hanta comentando y viendo que otros se reían de la seriedad de su presidente que se sentó de la vergüenza.

-"Buenos días."- Aizawa entrando todo vendado como momia.

-" **¿¡AIZAWA-SENSEI, YA ESTÁS DE REGRESO!?** "- todos los alumnos exclamando de su observación a su profesor momificado.

-"¡SENSEI, ESTAS BIEN!"- Tenya dice.

-"¿Realmente puedes llamarlo a eso "estar bien"…?"- Ochaco mencionando detrás de Tenya.

-"No se preocupen por mí. Después de todo, la batalla aún no ha terminado."- esas palabras dejando sorprendido en silencio a los alumnos dando ideas raras –"¡El festival deportivo se está acercando, chicos y chicas!"-

-" **¡OH SÍ, ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA!** "- exclamando olvidándose de que estaban aprendiendo.

 *****AUTOR: Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo. Pongan sus reviews y si les gustaron pongan "Favorito", esta vez lo hice largo para terminar esta parte de la saga para así ponerlo en hiatus, no sé por cuanto tiempo lo dejaré pero les aseguro que cuando se me ocurran varias ideas de esta historia lo continuaré. Para la próxima. PLUS ULTRA.*****


End file.
